


Warrior Cats: Tallstar's Revenge but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [13]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 1850s, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Cave-In, Caves, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forests, Gay, Herbology, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Name Changes, Parent Death, Religion, Revenge, RiverClan (Warriors), Running Away, ShadowClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Travel, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Tall is a loyal WindClan apprentice who is eager to serve and protect his Clan. But before Tall can complete his training, a tragic incident kills his father. Consumed by grief and a thirst for vengeance, Tall embarks on a long journey to find justice for his father. But his new life outside the Clans if dangerous, and he's must decide how much is worth throwing away for revenge.
Relationships: Ashfoot/Deadfoot (Warriors), Cloudrunner/Morningflower (Warriors), Fallowtail/Reedfeather (Warriors), Jake/Talltail (Warriors), Palebird/Sandgorse (Warriors), Palebird/Woollytail (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

WINDCLAN

Leader: Heatherstar- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink cloak.

Deputy: Reedfeather- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a striped brown cloak.

Healer: Hawkheart- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray and brown cloak.

Warriors: Redclaw- Man with red hair and brown eyes. He wears a red cloak.

Hareflight- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown cloak.

Aspenfall- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.  
Apprentice- Doe

Cloudrunner- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light gray cloak.  
Apprentice- Stag

Dawnstripe- Woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light gold cloak with pale stripes.

Larksplash- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.  
Apprentice- Rye

Appledawn- Woman with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a rose colored cloak.

Sandgorse- Man with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a light orange cloak.

Woollytail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Hickorynose- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Mistmouse- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak.

Plumclaw- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark gray cloak.

Apprentices: Doe- Girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown cloak.

Stag- Boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.

Rye- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray striped cloak.

Nursery: Palebird- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black and white cloak. (Mother to Tall; boy with black hair and brown eyes.)

Brackenwing- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow cloak. (Mother to Bark; boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and Shrew; boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes)

Meadowslip- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray cloak. (Mother to Hop; boy with black hair and brown eyes)

Elders: Whiteberry- Small man with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

Flamepelt- Man with red hair and brown eyes. He wears a red cloak.

Lilywhisker- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown cloak.

Flailfoot- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Cedarstar- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak with a white patch.

Deputy: Stonetooth- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Healer: Sagewhisker- Woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Warriors: Crowtail- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Brackenfoot- Man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow and red cloak.

Archeye- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak with black stripes.  
Apprentice- Frog

Hollyflower- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark gray and white cloak.

Mudclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray and brown cloak.

Toadskip- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak with white patches.  
Apprentice- Ash

Nettlespot- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak with orange flecks.

Mousewing- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Deerleap- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black and white cloak.

Amberleaf- Woman with red hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark orange and brown cloak.

Finchflight- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Blizzardwing- Man with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

Lizardstripe- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped and white cloak.

Featherstorm- Woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown striped cloak.

Nursery: Brightflower- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange striped cloak.

Poolcloud- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Elders: Littlebird- Small woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange striped cloak.

Lizardfang- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes and a snaggle tooth. He wears a light brown striped cloak.

Silverflame- Woman with graying orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and gray cloak.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Pinestar- Man with auburn hair and green eyes. He wears a reddish brown cloak.

Deputy: Sunfall- Man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a bright orange cloak.

Healer: Goosefeather- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray cloak.  
Apprentice- Feather

Warriors: Stormtail- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue cloak.

Dappletail- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Adderfang- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a mottled brown striped cloak.

Tawnyspots- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light gray striped cloak.

Sparrowpelt- Big man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Smallear- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Robinwing- Small woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown and orange cloak.

Fuzzypelt- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Windflight- Man with black hair and light green eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Nursery: Moonflower- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray cloak.

Poppydawn- Woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown cloak.

Elders: Weedwhisker- Man with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a light orange cloak.

Mumblefoot- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Larksong- Woman with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. She wears a dirty blonde cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Hailstar- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Deputy: Shellheart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dappled gray cloak.

Healer: Brambleberry- Woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a black and white cloak.

Warriors: Rippleclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and gray cloak.

Timberfur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.  
Apprentice- White

Mudfur- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown cloak.

Owlfur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Ottersplash- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light orange and white cloak.

Marshcloud- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Mudthorn- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and black cloak.

Brightsky- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Piketooth- Skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Lakeshine- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Shimmerpelt- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a glossy black cloak.

Fallowtail- Woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a light brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Soft

Nursery: Echomist- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray cloak.

Lilystem- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a light gray cloak.

Elders: Troutclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Tanglefur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Birdsong- Woman with graying brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown, white and ginger striped cloak.

GYPSY BAND

Silvanus- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Menowin- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Bessie- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Llewellyn- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Roma- Girl with orange hair and brown eyes.

TOWNSFOLK

Jacob- Boy with orange hair and green eyes.

Quinn- Girl with black hair and brown eyes.

Meghan- Girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Jaylyn- Elderly woman with black hair.

Melissa- Woman with platinum blonde hair.

Sheldon- Large man with orange hair and brown eyes.

Ruby- Girl with red hair and green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Careful, Tall!”

Tall paused when he heard his mother’s anxious call. “I’m fine!” he replied. He glanced back to the nursery.

Inside the tall wooden structure, Brackenwing was soothing her. “Bark and Shrew are watching him.”

Tall shivered with excitement. A light dusting of snow had turned the camp white, frosting the tussocks of grass and thick walls of camp. The freezing air made his face itch.

“You look like you’re turning to ice,” Bark said.

Tall swatted at him, laughing.

Shrew ran past him. “Let’s go to the Hunting Stones, Bark!”

Tall stared after the other boys. Shrew was older than him by three months, while Bark was ahead by a year. “I thought we were going to climb Tallrock,” he protested. “I can make it this time.” His eyes were stinging from the cold air.

He blinked up at the high slab of granite where Heatherstar would stand when addressing the Clan. It loomed over the camp, jagged and dark.

Tall gazed at the base. There, Heatherstar, Hawkheart and Reedfeather sat close together, talking in hushed tones.

Hawkheart looked up and caught Tall’s eye. “Exploring camp, boy?” he asked.

Tall shifted at the dark glint in the healer’s eyes. His mother, Palebird, had warned him Hawkheart didn’t have a lot of patience when it came to children.

“Remember to stay in camp,” Hawkheart said with narrowed eyes. “We don’t need you attracting eagles to camp.”

“Eagles?” Tall’s heart lurched.

“They love to carry off little kids like you.” Hawkheart warned. “And they can spot you all the way from Highstones.”

Reedfeather rolled his eyes. “Don’t scare the poor boy.”

“Come on,” Shrew called. “We’re going to see the Hunting Stones.”

Heatherstar raised her head. “Be careful, boys,” she said. “They’ll be icy.”

“If you break a leg I’m leaving you for the wolves,” Hawkheart called.

“Let’s go to my hut,” Heatherstar urged. “I’m getting cold out here.”

As Heatherstar took, Hawkheart and Reedfeather followed, heads held high and shoulders shaking with the cold. They went with into the leader’s hut at the edge of the clearing, constructed from sticks and gorse.

“We can play by the Tallrock?” Bark asked.

“Well I wanna go to the Hunting Stones,” Shrew insisted. He scraped up a handful of snow and flung it at his brother. The wind snatched the powdery ball and tossed it back into his face.

Bark laughed. “Aren’t you scary?”

“I’ll show you!” Shrew jumped on his brother, rolling with him on the grass.

Tall backed away as they scuffed in the snow, watching with a sad smile. He wished he had a sibling to play with. His mother often spoke of his older sister, Finch, who had died before he was born.

Shrew jumped away from his brother. “I’m going to the Hunting Stones!” He charged off.

Bark raced after him. “What about the Tallrock?”

“It’s too slippery.” Shrew veered away from the Tallrock.

“You’re just afraid of heights.” Bark swerved after his younger brother, kicking up snow.

“No, I’m not!” Shrew called back.

Tall followed, not caring where they chose to play. It was just nice to be outside running.

“Watch out!”

Tall skidded to a halt at Cloudrunner’s voice. The dark haired man was crossing his path with Aspenfall. The warriors were heading to the firepit, each carrying dead rabbits. Their hair was ruffled from the moor wind, but they’d still brought food for the Clan. Tall gazed after them, impressed by their long legs and wiry shoulders. They were moor runners, meaning they served WindClan by hunting and patrolling the borders. 

Woollytail poked his head out from the hut decorated with brittle bracken where the tunnelers slept. His hands were permanently stained dark with sand and dust from a life of digging out the cave system under the moor. He nodded in approval at the rabbits. “High moor?”

“Yep.” Cloudrunner set his catch on the pile of dead animals waiting to be skilled. “Good eye, Woollytail.”

Tall looked at Woollytail. “How did you know?”

Woollytail pointed at Cloudrunner’s legs. “It looks like he slipped in sand.”

Hickorynose followed him out of the hut. “You’ll only find sand on the high moor. And I doubt they were by the river. The gorse tunnel isn’t ready yet.”

Cloudrunner snorted. “Not until you find a way to stop the cave ins.”

Aspenfall dropped her catch. “The grit made it unstable. You shouldn’t be tunneling down there at all. It’s too dangerous.”

Woollytail narrowed his eyes. “Not if you know what you’re doing.”

Tall glanced between them, sensing the tension rise.

Heatherstar walked between them. “Will the new tunnel be ready before spring, Woollytail?”

Woollytail shrugged. “It’ll take awhile to stabilize the roof.”

Heatherstar nodded. “I know you can find a way.” She turned away.

Tall watched his leader with a cock of his head, wondering if she ever patrolled the underground. As leader, shouldn’t she know the ways of both running and tunneling?

“Come on, Tall!” Bark called.

Tall jerked his attention away and hurried after the other boys. Bark and Shrew were already at the Hunting Stones. The smooth, low rocks huddled in the grass near the elder’s hut. Sprigs of heather poked between them and moss clumped around the bass. Shrew climbed onto the highest stone. “I’m leader!”

Bark followed. “I’m deputy!”

Tall reached the rocks and hoped over the moss at the bottom. He tried to find a spot to jump onto the rocks, but he couldn’t stand anywhere without pushing the other boys off.

“Hey, Worm!” Shrew called. “Why don’t you just tunnel underneath? You’ll never be a moor runner!”

Tall frowned. “My name isn’t Worm! You know that!”

“I bet Heatherstar will rename you when you become an apprentice,” Shrew taunted. “You’ll spend your life writhing underground like a worm. You don’t get to be on the stones.”

Tall glared at the older boy. Just because bother his parents were tunnelers didn’t mean he couldn’t play on a simple pile of stones.

Bark pushed against his brother. “There’s room, Tall. Come on.”

Tall climbed up beside the brothers. “Thanks!” The stones were cold underfoot.

He gazed across the camp. The sun was shining against a crisp blue sky, thawing the frosty tussocks. A face appeared in the entrance to the elder’s hut. “What is with kids getting up so early?” Whiteberry slid out into the open.

Lilywhisker limped after him. She was young for an elder, only in her forties. She’d been forced to retire early after a tunnel had collapsed and smashed one of her legs. “Do you want to go for a walk?” she asked Whiteberry.

The old man turned to her. “As long as you’re not gonna force me down any holes.”

“Not after last time,” Lilywhisker teased. “I can’t believe you let a little lost field mouse scare you.”

Whiteberry shrugged, blushing. “I thought it was a bear.”

“Then you’re losing your eyesight.” Lilywhisker limped doward the entrance, her lifeless leg leaving an uneven trail through the shallow snow.

Whiteberry followed. “The joy of getting old, huh?”

“I’ve still got plenty of life in me!” Lilywhisker called over her shoulder.

They disappeared through the camp entrance just as a blonde man was pushing past them. Tall raised his head as his father, Sandgorse, walked into the clearing.

The man’s yellow cloak was speckled with dirt. “I left a stack of logs at the tunnel entrance,” he called to Woollytail.

The other tunneler lifted his head. “Great!” he called. “We can start on the roof this afternoon.”

“I’ll meet you there later.” Sandgorse headed for the Hunting Stones. “Tall! I want to show you something.”

Tall smiled, excited. “What is it?” He hopped off the rock and scrambled over the grass.

Sandgorse reached forward to pick a sprig of gorse from Tall’s dark hair. “It’s time you learned how to tunnel.”

A stone of disappointment dropped into Tall’s stomach. He didn’t want to dig, he wanted to see the moor and run through the wind.

“Tall’s going worming!” Shrew jeered from the Hunting Stones.

Tall spun around. “Worms don’t dig!”

“Don’t be such a bully, Shrew!” Bark pushed his brother, making Shrew stumble off the rocks.

Sandgorse rolled his eyes. “That’s what happens when you’re raised by moor runners. Always afraid of getting sand in their eyes.” He headed for the tunnelers’ bracken hut. Tall hurried after him as he approached Woollytail. “Do you think the sticks we found will be strong enough to hold up the roof?”

Woollytail frowned. “They’ll have to do until we can find something stronger.”

“Perhaps we should take a different route to the gorse.”

Woollytail shook his head. “We’re not too far from the clay. It’ll be harder to dig, but they’ll be fewer cave ins.”

Sandgorse glanced toward the elder’s hut. “We could try digging out the old rabbit warrens higher up.”

“But we’ve already made so much progress,” Woollytail argued. “It’d be a shame to abandon it all and start again.” The man rolled his wide shoulders.

Tall glanced across the camp to Cloudrnner and Aspenfall. They were lanky and thin, bodies build for speed. Tall hoped he could be one of them. We didn’t want to be underground, crushed under layers of earth. He wanted to run over the moor with the wind in his face.

“Let’s go, Tall.” Sandgorse’s voice broke through his thoughts. His father was turning for the moor runner’s hut. Tall followed, slowing as they walked past the hut and behind the Tallrock.

“The earth is loose here,” Sandgorse explained. “This is where my father taught me to tunnel.”

Tall gazed down at the churned earth and wondered how many times it had been dug up then refilled. “Doesn’t digging ever get boring?”

“Being a tunneler isn’t just about digging,” Sandgorse retorted. “Hollowing out new caves is part of it, yes, but we also patrol them. Sometimes bats and other animals wander inside, and we can hunt them. Especially in the winter. Don’t forget, that’s why Shattered Ice first tunneled through the rabbit warrens.”

Tall already knew the story of Shattered Ice, one of the first supposed members of WindClan. One winter, when the moor had been gripped by a terrible cold, he had used the old rabbit warrens to outline the tunnels in search of warmth. Some of those caves were stil used to this day.

“He cared more for his Clan than his own safety,” Sandgorse said. “And he didn’t have the kind of training we have now. All he had was courage and strength.”

Tall stifled a yawn. He’d heard this speech a thousand times over. Sandgorse worshipped Shattered Ice and other early tunnelers like they were the only members of StarClan.

“WindClan has tunneled ever since, leaning more with each generation.” Sandgorse raised his chin. “Without the tunnelers, WindClan would starve.”

Tall winced. Perhaps being a tunneler wouldn’t be so bad. One day, the Clan would depend on him. He should be proud to follow in his father’s footsteps.

Against the Tallrock stood a small bundle of shovels. WindClan was the only Clan that used them. They were just like spears, only the stone tip was wide and flat.

Sandgorse picked one of them up and stabbed the end into the ground, scooping out a lump of earth. He dropped it to one side, then went back for another. Within moments, he’d hollowed out a small pit of earth. He was strong and determined, muscles ripping.

“Can I try?” Tall reached for another shovel, although it was nearly as tall as him. He dug the end into the ground and gouged out a pile of crumbling earth.

Sandgorse sat back. Tall felt his father’s gaze on him, warmer than the sun. He dug harder, picking up piles of dirt and throwing them into a loose pile beside the hole. “I’m tunneling!” he squeaked with excitement as the hole got deeper. He could stand in it up to his ankles.

“Watch out!’ Sandgorse warned as Tall took a step back. Although the hole was deep, it wasn’t wide, and Tall tripped back on the edge of it. He fell into his pile of soil. “You must always be aware of where you’re standing,” his father chided.

Tall frowned. Perhaps this was harder than he thought. Concentrating, he hopped back into the hole and hauled up another pile of soil, carefully setting it with the rest, eyes on his own feet. He went back for another, taking his time.

“Very good, Tall,” Sandgorse praised.

Tall smiled with delight and kept digging. The hole was getting deep enough to be up to his knees.

“Slow down,” Sandgorse warned.

“I’m-” Suddenly, the earth seemed to give way beneath him. His legs shot out from under him and, face first, he crashed against the side of the hole. Pain seared through him as they tried to twist out, face caked with soil.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up. “The deeper you go, the less stable the ground is,” Sandgorsew explained, wiping the dirt from his son’s face. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Tall wailed, face flushed and burning. “I can’t do this! I hate digging! I don’t want to be a tunneler!” The soil stung his eyes and the hit made his cheeks ache. “Mama!” He heaved himself up and ran for the nursery.

Sandgorse followed him. “But you were doing so well.”

“No I wasn’t!’ Anger sured through Tall, bringing tears to his eyes. “I fell in and got hurt!”

“You’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that!” Hazily, he spotted Palebird emerging from the nursery.

“Tall!” She hurried to meet him. “What happened?”

Tall flung himself into her arms. “I fell!”

“My poor baby.” She wiped away the soil from his eyes and face. “You’re okay. Why don’t you rest?”

“Tall!” Sandgorse stepped closer. “You can’t give up so easily!”

“Leave him be, Sandgorse,” Palebird murmured. “He’s frightened.”

Tall glanced over his shoulder. Sandgorse’s green eyes were round with worry. “I’ll try again later.” Even if he didn’t want to be a tunnel, he couldn’t bring himself to disappoint his father.

“We’ll see,” Palebird said, prodding him into the hut.

“He has to learn-”

Palebird hurried Tall inside before he could hear the rest of his father’s sentence. She guided him to their bed and sat down on the soft sheepswool. “Where’s Brackenwing and Mistmouse?”

“Brackenwing went to eat.” Palebird settled into bed. “Mistmouse went hunting.”

“Hunting?” Tall cocked his head.

Palebird sighed. “She misses being on the moor. Besides, Doe, Stag and Rye don’t need her anymore.”

The entrance to the nursery rustled as Brackenwing pushed in. “Who’s missing the moor?”

“Mistmouse,” Palebird said.

Brackenwing nodded in understand. “Can’t say I blame her.”

Tall leaned against Palebird. “Do you miss being underground?”

“Of course.”

Tall frowned, wondering why. Who’d want to spend all day in such a dark, enclosed space?

“You don’t have so long until you’ll be tunneling again, Palebird,” Brackenwing said. “Tall will be an apprentice soon. Think he’ll last longer than Finch?”

Tall blinked up at his mother. Bringing up her dead daughter had two ways of going; making Palebird depressed or giving her happy memories.

“How did Finch die?” Tall asked. It was the one thing no one would ever say about his sister.

Palebird sighed. “StarClan wanted her to join them.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” his mother said with a shrug. “It was just her time.”

“What did she look like?”

“Like your father. She had blonde hair, but it was darker than your father’s. She was tall, too, like you.” A look of sadness crossed into Palebird’s eyes. She gathered him close to her.

Tall snuggled closer. He’d never had a chance to know Finch. She’d died eleven years ago, just a few months before he’d been born.

A shadow darkened the nursery entrance. “Has he calmed down yet?” Sandgorse asked. “The sooner he starts digging, the better.”

“Leave him be,” Palebird objected. “He’s done enough for today.”

“Then we’ll practice another skill,” Sandgorse promised.

Tall moved out of his mother’s arms. “Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked. He didn’t want to leave his mother sad like this.

“It’s up to you, dear.” She looked away.

Tall frowned. Didn’t she want him to stay? No, she wanted him to train so he could be strong like Sandgorse. “See you later.” He followed his father out of the nursery.

Palebird had turned her back on them.

At least Sandgorse’s gaze was bright as they emerged into the snowy grass. “I knew one little trip wouldn’t put you off. Let’s practice moving stones. Tunnelers have to move rocks much heavier than ourselves. It’s a very important skill.” He nodded toward a pile of small boulders beside the elder’s hut. “Let’s try these.”

Tall stared at the stones. They were much bigger than him.

“Grab it here.” Sandgorse pointed with one finger. “Use your weight to roll it towards you.”

“What if it squashes me?”

“You’re a lot tougher than you think,” Sandgorse encouraged.

A small figure flashed at the corner of Tall’s gaze.

“I tagged you!”

“No you didn’t!’

“Yeah I did!”

Shrew and Bark were chasing each other over the Hunting Stones.

Sandgorse pushed a rock toward Tall. “Roll this one.”

Tall stared down at him.

“Why do I always have to be it?”

“Because you’re slow!”

Tall reached out to grab the rock. With a grunt, he heaved it toward himself, muscles screaming with protest. The stone didn’t move.

“How about a smaller one?” Sandgorse pushed another boulder closer.

As Tall reached for it, Flailfoot emerged from the elder’s hut. “He’s a bit young to be moving rocks.”

Sandgorse shrugged. “It’s never too early to learn.”

Flailfoot sat down to watch. “I didn’t start until I was an apprentice.”

Tall clenched his jaw, heaving the stone. His fingers slipped off and, with a gasp, he fell back and landed on his bottom.

“Nice, Worm!” Shrew called from the Hunting Stones.

Tall turned on him. “I’m learning!”

“Ignore him,” Sandgorse advised. “Shrew thinks like a moor runner. He doesn’t understand patience.”

Tall’s heart sank. Would he have to spend the whole day trying to move these rocks?

Heatherstar’s voice rang through the cold air. “Let all those old enough to hunt gather beneath the Tallrock.”

Tall jerked around to see the leader standing on the dark stone in the middle of the clearing.

“Wait here,” Sandgorse ordered. He walked across the camp to join the meeting.

Flailfoot stood. “Try a small stone,” he suggested, following Sandgorse.

Instead, Tall sat down on one of the larger boulders to watch as the warriors gathered around the Tallrock. Aspenfall and Cloudrunner hurried over into the circle, lithe and nimble. Redclaw and Dawnstripe followed. Meadowslip and Larksplash were already staring up at Heatherstar.

Sandgorse headed for the opposite end of the hollow where the tunnelers were gathering. He sat between Woollytail and Hickorynose. Flailfoot sat stiffly beside him. Reedfeather leaned against the foot of Tallrock, arms crossed.

Bark joined Tall. “Are you coming?” Shrew had already gone to join his father, Redclaw, with the other moor runners.

Tall blinked. “We’re not old enough to hunt.”

“Yes we are,” Bark said with a shrug. “We just don’t know. Come on.”

Tall followed Bark just as the camp entrance shuddered. Lilywhisker and Whiteberry hurried in.

“Have they started?” Lilywhisker called, limping across the camp.

“Not yet.” Flailfoot walked to the edge of the hollow and helped steady Lilywhisker. She joined the tunnelers while WHiteberry headed for the moor runners on the far side of the hollow.

Mistmouse came to stand beside the Tallrock, along with her husband, Hareflight. The brown haired man stood stiffly. Their children, Rye, Stag and Doe, were standing with them.

“What are they doing?” Tall asked.

“I don’t know,” Bark said with a shrug as they came to join Shrew with Redclaw and Brackenwing.

“Hush!” Shrew growled. “I can’t hear.”

Heatherstar dropped down from the Tallrock and weaved past her Clanmates to reach the center of the crowd. Mistmouse was trying to smooth down Stag’s hair while Hareflight nudged Doe and Rye closer.

“Rye, Doe and Stag!” Heatherstar called. Meanwhile, Flamepelt stepped forward with three long cloaks.

Bark gasped. “It’s their apprentice ceremony!”

Tall leaned forward excitedly.

“I bet Woollytail will get one of them,” Shrew guessed.

“But Hareflight’s a moor runner,” Bark reminded him.

“So?” Shrew whispered. “Woollytail’s been complaining for ages that WindClan needs more tunnelers. And I’m sure Mistmouse will want at least one of her kids to follow in her footsteps.” He glanced at Tall. “I feel sorry for you. Being a tunneler must be awful.”

Tall scowled at him. “My dad says it’s the most noble life for a warrior.”

“Of course he did,” Shrew scoffed. “His brain is covered in sand!”

Tall narrowed his eyes. “That’s not true!”

“Hush, all of you!” Redclaw snapped.

Doe led her younger siblings forward. Rye, the youngest, slipped on the icy ground. Warm laughter rose around her.

“Rye,” Heatherstar began. “Your mentor will be Larksplash.” Rye smiled as Heatherstar threw a striped gray cloak over her shoulders. Larksplash stepped out from the moor runners to touch her forehead to Rye’s. “Larksplash, share your speed and sharp wit with Rye so that she can become a worthy warrior of WindClan.” Next, Heatherstar turned to Doe. “Your mentor will be Aspenfall.”

Aspenfall blinked, looking surprised.

Doe smiled with excitement. She puffed out her chest as Aspenfall crossed the hollow towards her. “Aspenfall,” Heatherstar said, throwing a brand new cloak over Doe’s shoulders. “Share your courage and strength with this apprentice.”

Behind them, Stag was gazing around, as though trying to guess who his mentor would be.

“I guess poor Stag gets Woollytail,” Shrew muttered.

“Stag,” Heatherstar called. “Your mentor will be Cloudrunner.”

Share gasped. “Cloudrunner?”

“But he’s not a tunneler,” Bark said.

Tall felt a flash of relief for the older boy. He knew Stag would have hated to train underground. But it was sad he’d never be the most noble of warriors.

Heatherstar went on. “Cloudrunner, share your hinting skill and agility with your apprentice so he may feed his Clans for many years to come.”

Shouts of approval rose from the moor runners.

“Stag!”

“Rye!”

“Doe!”

Mistmouse and Hareflight stood close together, eyes shining.

“What’s going on?” Woollytail called, confused.

Hickorynose narrowed his eyes. “Why weren’t any of them given to a tunneler?” he demanded.

Plumclaw turned on Mistmouse. “Don’t you want any of your children to follow in your footsteps?”

Mistmouse dropped her gaze. Hareflight pressed close to his wife. “We’ve decided we want all of them to be moor runners.”

“Tunneling is dangerous,” Mistmouse pointed out. “And our children are good runners, like their father. They’ll be better aboveground.”

Hickorynose took a step forward. “But we need more tunnelers.”

Behind him, Sandgorse crossed his arms. “At least we’ll have Tall in a year or two.”

Tall’s stomach tightened.

“Lucky little Worm,” Shred teased.

Tall glared at him. “Shut up!”

Heatherstar walked up to the tunnelers. “I know you’re disappointed, but Mistmouse and Hareflight asked me to make all their children moor runners.”

Hickorynose glared at her. “The Clan needs tunnelers.”

“I know,” Heatherstar answered softly. “But after what happened to Leafshine and Finch, Mistmouse was afraid for them.”

Tall snapped his head up. Leafshine and Finch? Who was Leafshine, and what did she have to do with his sister?

“I had to respect Mistmouse and Hareflight’s wishes,” the WindClan leader continued.

Hickorynose shrugged. “I guess.”

Heatherstar went on. “When spring comes, then tunnels will be a safer place for training.”

“Why didn’t you warn us we weren’t getting any apprentices?” Woollytail asked.

Reedfeather took a step forward. “Would you have accepted this more if we had?”

“We would have known that you still respect us!” Plumclaw growled.

Heatherstar lifted her chin. “Of course I respect you,” she insisted. “When winter brings its snow, your bring us the most food. I value your skins, and we want to help you keep them alive through future generations.”

Woollytail narrowed his eyes. “How, if you won’t give us apprentices to train?”

“You’ll have an apprentice soon,” Heatherstar replied. “For now, you’ll have to wait.” She turned to Cloudrunner. “Take the apprentices on a tour of the territory.”

Tall felt uneasy as Cloudrunner led Stag to the camp entrance. Larksplash, Aspenfall, Rye and Doe hurried after them. He wondered how the tunnelers would get more apprentices. Shrew and Bark would surely be moor runners. Would Tall be the only tunneling apprentice?

“Sandgorse will make sure you become a tunneling,” Bark said.

“Yeah.” Tall smiled, trying to look enthusiastic.

“Redclaw, Appledawn, Hareflight!” Reedfeather called. “Go hunting.”

Redclaw nodded. “Of course, Reedfeather.”

Appledawn stood up and headed for the entrance. Hareflight followed. “We should hunt by the high outcrops.”

Tall watched Hareflight’s lean muscles ripple as he slid out of camp. He longed to race across the moor, to feel the pull of the wind and hunt rabbits under the blue sky. He couldn’t do any of that underground.


	3. Chapter 3

Thick snow smothered the moor, but the camp was clear. The heather was tinged with green as spring approached. Tall chased Bark toward the Tallrock.

Tall leaped into the small hollow around the rock, skillfully landing while Bark charged ahead. Excitement pulsed through him as he gained on the older boy.

Tall jumped up the slope just as Bark dived to the side. He slowed to a halt. “Do I win?”

Bark was panting. He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you win.”

“What are you doing, Worm?” Shrew teased. “You’re not supposed to run, you’re supposed to dig!”

Tall glared at him. “Stop with that dumb name!”

“But it suits you/” Shrew’s eyes gleamed. “You’ll spend your life burrowing underground.”

“Just ignore him,” Bark said. “Let’s keep playing.”

Tall held Shrew’s gaze. “Why don’t you join us?”

“I’m too old for silly games.” Shrew crossed his arms.

“We’re the same age!” Tall growled.

“No we’re not! I’m older!”

“By three months!”

“Stop it, both of you,” Bark growled. “Shrew, you’re not even old enough to leave camp. Don’t act so high and mighty.”

Shrew shook his head. “I’m big enough, though! I’m as big as Doe. Besides, we should start our running training earlier. Being a moor runner is the most important job for a warrior.”

“That’s not true!” Tall growled. “Tunnelers do even more than moor runners.”

“Like dig?” Shrew sneered. “Rabbits dig. It’s not that hard.”

“Yes, it is!” Tall felt a sudden rush of fury. “My dad is helping to build a tunnel right down to the bottom of the gorge. No rabbit could do that- or even imagine it.”

“Tunnels are a waste of time,” Shrew scoffed.

“No, they’re not! The new tunnel will give us extra hunting grounds and a secret route in and out of the territory.”

“Real warriors don’t need secret routes. Real warriors fight in the open!”

“Tunnelers can fight underground!”

“Are you actually looking forward to spending your life underground?”

“I’m proud to follow in my father’s footsteps,” Tall said defensively.

Bark pushed between them. “I don’t know why you’re arguing. It’s okay to be different. IF we all wanted to be moor runners, we’d be the same as any other Clan. Having tunnelers makes us unique.”

Tall nodded in agreement, swallowing back his frustration. WindClan was special because they used tunnels. Arguing about it was pointless. He turned and stomped off. Suddenly, sharp pain stabbed into the bottom of his foot. “Ow!”

Bark hurried over. “Is something wrong?”

“I stepped on something sharp.” Tall sat down and held out his foot.

Bark crouched and took his ankle. “It’s a gorse thorn,” he said.

Tall glanced nervously toward the healer’s hut. “Should I go to Hawkheart?”

“No need.” Leaning close, Bark hooked the small thorn between his nails, tugging at it. Slowly, Tall felt the pain melt away. Bark sat up, holding a long thorn. Blood glistened on the tip. “You should go to Hawkheart for a bandage, at least. So it doesn’t get infected.”

Tall blinked, amazed at how quickly the pain had gone away. “Thanks, Bark,” he said. “How did you know what to do?”

Bark shrugged. “It was obvious.”

Shrew rolled his eyes. “Nice work, Bark,” he scowled sarcastically. “That’ll really help catching rabbits and fighting invaders.”

Bark cocked his head. “There’s more to life than hunting and fighting.”

“Is there?” Shrew asked, surprised. “Don’t tell me you want to be a tunneler.”

“That’s not what I said,” Bark said.

“Great!’ Shrew turned his back on his brother. “That’s just what WindClan needs. More useless diggers.”

Bark watched his brother march away.

Tall narrowed his eyes, confused. “Don’t you want to be a moor runner, Bark?”

“No, I want to be a healer,” Bark confessed.

Tall stared at him. “What?”

“I’m going to ask Heatherstar is Hawkheart can be my mentor.”

“Hawkheart?” Tall echoed in astonishment. He’d rather train as a tunneler. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Bark’s eyes shone. “I can’t wait to learn about herbs, and how to treat different injuries.”

“I can’t imagine Hawkheart having an apprentice.”

“Do you think he’ll refuse to train me?” Bark’s eyes clouded with worry. “Maybe that’s why he’s never had an apprentice before.”

“No one’s ever been brave enough before,” Tall muttered with a smile. “He’ll probably be impressed by your courage.”

“Hawkheart’s fine.” Bark looked toward the healer’s hut. “He just doesn’t like stupid questions.”

“Then how will you learn anything?” Tall asked.

“I’ll watch what he does and only ask questions if it’s absolutely necessary.”

Tall was surprised by the determination in Bark’s voice. He must have been planning this for a while. He frowned. “We’ll never train together.”

“You’ll be training as a tunneler anyway,” Bark reminded him.

“But I’ll still learn to hunt and fight. You would have learned basic tunnel skills as a warrior apprentice.” Tall glanced at Shrew, who had joined his father by the firepit. “Now I’m stuck with him.”

“Just ignore him,” Bark urged. “If you don’t react, he’ll eventually get bored and stop.”

“I guess.” Tall wasn’t convinced. “Let’s go ask Lilywhisker to tell us a story.”

“I’ll go later,” Bark said. “I need to ask Heatherstar about becoming Hawkheart’s apprentice.”

As Bark headed for Heatherstar’s hut, Tall walked toward the thick gorse at the far end of the clearing. Flamepelt sat outside while Lilywhisker was weaving together a dark cloak.

Doe and Rye sat in front of them as Flamepelt spoke. “I took a right fork in the tunnel,” he rasped. “It was darker, but I could hear the rabbit. It was running fast, and I knew it was scared.”

“Isn’t tunnel hunting easy?” Doe interrupted. “There’s only one way for the animal to run.”

Flamepelt met her gaze. “You think it’s easy to run full speed through the pitch black?”

As Doe’s eyes widened, Whiteberry walked out for the hut. “You’ve only got your ears to guide you,” he explained. “One wrong steps and you could run face first into a wall.”

Flamepelt leaned forward. “A dead end gives a different echo from a passage. An experienced tunneler can hear whether an underpath will open out or get narrower just by the way the air ruffles their hair.”

Lilywhisker stopped her weaving. “I can hear a cavern halfway across the moor, just by the echo of my footsteps,” she boasted.

Whiteberry sat beside her. “I could sense movement through a few lengths of soil.”

Tall’s eyes widened. One day, he’d learn all these skills. He knew he should feel excited, btu he could only picture darkness and mud. He shivered.

Flamepelt went back to his story. “The rabbit was well under ShadowClan territory.”

“And you followed it?” Rye gasped. “But it was on ShadowClan land!”

“It was under ShadowClan land. The tunnels are WindClan territory,” Flamepelt rasped.

Tall walked closer. “How did you know it was ShadowClan’s land if you were underground?”

“The soil was wetter and smelled like pinesap,” Flamepelt said briskly. “The rabbit kept running, but I was closing in on it. Then I heard footsteps from above. I knew I was close to the surface.”

“Could they tell you were there?” Doe asked.

Whiteberry huffed. “No other Clan can sense life through the earth.”

“But they could have heard my footsteps,” Flamepelt said in a low voice. “I couldn’t risk them discovering the tunnels, so I froze up. I could hear the rabbit racing away, and smelled fresh air down the tunnel. It was heading for the entrance. I just hoped the ShadowClan patrol wouldn’t spot it and chase it back underground.”

“Did they?” Rye asked breathlessly.

“The ShadowClan patrol suddenly broke into a run,” Flamepelt told her. “I knew they must have seen the rabbit. Earth showered down around me as they pounded overhead. I had to think fast. If they chased the rabbit into the tunnel, they might find me. I had to block it.”

“Block it?” Tall squeaked. “How?”

“I had to cause a cave in!” Flamepelt announced. “The soil was light and soft. If I could loosen enough to block the tunnel without bringing the whole roof down, I’d be safe.”

Tall’s heart pounded. Doe spoke up. “What if the whole roof collapsed?”

“I would have drowned in soil,” Flamepelt said.

“Did you?” Rye gasped.

Flamepelt stared at her for a long moment. “Look me in the eye and ask me that question again.”

Rye opened her mouth to reply, then stop, blushing as she realized her mistake.

Doe and Tall laughed under their breath.

“Now, I could hear voices at the end of the tunnel, then footsteps coming closer. The patrol was heading straight toward me.” Flamepelt reached up with one hand. “I started stabbing my shovel into the roof. I dug as hard and fast as I could. Another few moments and they’d be on me. Finally, I heard a groan come from the earth. I stabbed the shovel in one final time and the roof showered down. I jumped back just in time as the whole tunnel gave way in front of me. Beyond the wall of soil, I heard the rabbit squeak as the ShadowClan patrol caught up to it.

“Did they know you were there?” Doe asked.

“It was too dark,” Flamepelt said with a shrug. “As far as they were concerned, they’d chased the rabbit into a cave. I turned around and went back home.”

Lilywhisker sighed. “I miss being underground.”

Flamepelt nodded. “What I wouldn’t give to be in the tunnels again.”

“We used to have so many tunnelers, we could link hands and fill up every passage,” Whiteberry said.

“We kept the tunnels in great condition,” Flamepelt agreed. “These days, when there’s a cave-in, that just means one less tunnel to patrol.”

Doe narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t it a good thing we don’t send so many people underground? Remember Finch?”

“Doe!” Rye hissed, elbowing her sister. “You know we’re not supposed to talk about that.” He gestured toward Tall, who stared at them.

“What about Finch?” he asked, eyes narrowed. It was like saying his sister’s name was some sort of taboo. “How did she die?”

Flamepelt and Whiteberry exchanged a look. Lilywhisker had completely turned away, then stood up and walked off without a word.

“That’s a question for your parents, boy,” Flamepelt said curtly.


	4. Chapter 4

The camp entrance swished as Sandgorse entered. Plumclaw and Mistmouse followed. His boots and pantlegs were smeared with mud and his shoulders snagged with exhaustion. Tall hurried to greet him.

“Hi, son!” Sandgorse said. “How’ve you been?”

“Fine,” Tall said. “I wanted to talk to you. About Finch.”

Sandgorse’s smile faltered. “Oh.”

Before he could go on, Heatherstar and Reedfeather crossed the clearing toward him. “Sandgorse! How’s the gorge tunnel going?”

“Well,” Sandgorse reported. “We’ve shored up the stretch beyond the peat ridge. It’s steep there, but we’ve pulled up clay from lower down and strengthened the tunnel walls.”

Reedfeather narrowed his eyes. “It seems like a lot of work.”

Plumclaw scratched her head. Grit and dirt fell from her hair. “It’ll be worth it.”

“When will you be done?” Heatherstar asked.

Mistmouse and Plumclaw exchanged a glance. “It’s hard to say,” she said. “We’ve never tunneled through this type of ground before. We don’t know what’s ahead.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Reedfeather said.

“It’s hard work.” Sandgorse puffed out his chest. “But it’s a learning experience. And once it’s done, we’ll have a new route right down to the river.”

“What about the gorge cluff?” Heatherstar asked. “You can’t tunnel through that.”

“There’s a seam of clay just as the river drops into the deepest part of the gorge. We can dig through it and meet the tunnel coming down.”

“Won’t RiverClan be able to see it?” Reedfeather asked.

“Where we plan to make the opening is covered by thorn bushes,” Sandgorse said. “It’ll be hidden.” He looked down at Tall. “I can’t wait to show you.”

Tall felt a rush of pride. Sandgorse was so skilled, not even Heatherstar could match up to him!

“You may become an apprentice in time to help finish it,” Sandgorse said with a smile.

Tall stiffened. He imagined himself at the bottom of a long tunnel, far from the sky, digging through dark, filthy clay. “Okay.”

“You should get some rest,” Heatherstar said to the tunnelers. 

Sandgorse nodded. “Come on, Tall! Help we wash up.”

Tall scurred after him, pushing Finch from his thoughts. Sandgorse stopped and unclipped his cloak, dropping it in a heavy pile. Tall stepped back as mud splashed off it. “You’ll have to get used to thank. The life of a tunneler is a dirty one!”

Tall shuddered.

“You’re getting him dirty!” Palebird called. Tall turned to see his mother hurrying toward them.

“He’s helping me get clean,” Sandgorse objected. “We wants to, don’t you, Tall?”

Tall looked up at his mud crushed father.

“He’ll need to know how to anyway, for when he’s cleaning himself up.” Sandgorse’s eyes shone with pride. “All three of us, running through the tunnels together.”

“I suppose,” Palebird sighed. 

Sandgorse glanced at her sharply. “What’s going on with you?” he whispered. “Aren’t you excited?”

Palebird looked away with a shrug. She opened her mouth to speak, then seemed to think better and turned toward the nursery. “I’m gonna lay down. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She headed away.

“Go with her, Tall,” Sandgorse said. “She needs some cheering up.”

Tall nodded and hurried after his mother. Brackenwing sat up as they entered the nursery. “Where are Bark and Shrew?” she asked through a yawn. Her blonde hair was ruffled with sleep.

Tall wondered if she knew Bark wanted to be a healer. Even though, it wasn’t his place to tell her. “Playing outside.” He sat in the bed beside Palebird. “Mama, I’m hungry.”

“I’ll make you something later, Tall,” Palebird said, laying down. She wrapped her cloak around herself, pulling her legs to her chest.

“But I’m hungry now.”

“Later, Tall.”

Brackenwing stood up. “I’ll get you something to eat. It’s time Shrew and Bark had lunch, too.”

Tall stared at Palebird as she closed his eyes. What had brought on this sudden behavior? Was it something he said? Or his father?

Brackenwing gently took his arm and lead him toward the entrance. Tall followed her. “Get some sleep, Palebird,” she said softly.

Outside, the grass was damp and a chilly wind rippled through the clearing. Brackenwing walked toward the firepit, where Plumclaw was turning a piked carcass. “Hey there, Tall,” she greeted. “This is rabbit meat. It’s nearly done.”

After a few moments, she lifted it away from the forked holders and sat it on a hardened clay plate beside her.

Tall took it and sat down to eat. He didn’t like rabbit that much, but it would have to do.

“You’ll be an apprentice soon,” Plumclaw told him. “Are you looking forward to hunting?”

Tall nodded out of instinct. He didn’t want to hunt in dark tunnels. “Did you like being an apprentice?” he asked.

“It was great.” Plumclaw took a plucked thrush and stabbed it onto the pike, then put it over the fire to cook.

Tall glanced at her. “Did you want to be a tunneler?”

“Of course! Both my parents were tunnelers, and I knew I’d be good at it because I’m small but strong.”

Tall looked at her hands. They were stained dark from mud. “Do you like being underground?” He tried to sound curious instead of anxious.

“I love it. The underground is a whole new world, and it’s all WindClan’s. Only the tunnelers know their way around.”

“Don’t you like being in the open and feeling the wind?”

“Not really,” Plumclaw said, sounding surprised. “It’s warm and snug underground. I feel safe.”

Tall swallowed. “Are you a mole?”

Plumclaw laughed.

Bark emerged from Heatherstar’s hut and bounded toward Tall. “Heatherstar said yes!” he cried with glee. “I’m gonna be Hawkheart’s apprentice!”

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a healer,” Plumclaw said with a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Yeah.” Tall nodded. “Congratulations.” He couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy. Bark knew what he wanted to do with his life, and he was on the exact path he didn’t to be. Tall wish he had that same certainty.

“Is something wrong?” Bark asked with a frown.

Tall lifted his chin. “Of course not. I’m happy for you!” It wasn’t fair for him to take out his frustration on Bark.

Bark smiled. “Wanna play tag? I don’t know where Shrew went.”

Tall took another bite, then set down the plate and pushed it toward Plumclaw. “Here.”

“Thanks,” she said. “You sure?”

“I’m full.” Tall stood up. “I’ll be it.”

“Alright,” Bark said. “But don’t step on another thorn.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Let all those old enough to hunt gather at Tallrock.”

The blue sky framed Heatherstar’s figure as she call out from the top of Tallrock. Behind her, the distant moor rolled wide and green, rippling in the wind.

A soft breeze tugged at Tall’s black hair from where he sat at the edge of the crowd. His Clanmates all moved forward. Spring had been warm and brought plenty of new life to the moor. As summer set in, the warriors were looking plump and healthy. Tall glanced at the tunnelers clustered at one end of the hollow. Woollytail’s eyes were bright while Hickorynose was tapping his foot impatiently. Plumclaw had a smile of excitement. Hawkheart and Reedfeather sat close to the Tallrock as the moor runners filled up the rest of the crowd.

“Stop fidgeting.” Cloudrunner beckoned Stag closer. Doe was already waiting with Aspenfall and Rye.

The elders clambered stiffly out of their hut. Flamepelt lead the way while Whiteberry helped Lilywhisker limp forward. Flailfoot followed. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Tall’s heart leaped.

Sandgorse stood beside him. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Tall glanced at Palebird, then frowned. His mother’s round eyes were dull with sadness and fear.

“You’ll do well,” she murmured to him.

The healer’s hut rustled as Bark emerged. The young apprentice joined Hawkheart beside the Tallrock.

Hawkheart shot him a reproachful look.

“Sorry, Hawkheart,” Bark said. “I was sorting comfrey leaves.”

Shrew caught Tall’s eye from where he sat beside his mentor, Hareflight. He had a smug look on his face.

Heatherstar jumped down from the Tall, accepting a black and white cloak that Flamepelt handed to her. “Tall!” she called.

Palebird nudged him forward, Nearly slipping on the dry sand, Tall scrambled forward and stopped in front of Heatherstar.

He wondered if Finch was watching this ceremony from StarClan. Did she even care for him? He hadn’t even been born by the time she’d died.

“Tall,” Heatherstar began. “I have thought long and hard about who will mentor you.”

Tall heard murmurs of excitement from the tunnelers. “She’ll choose Woollytail surely?” Plumclaw whispered.

Heatherstar stared down at him. “Dawnstripe, come forward.”

Tall’s eyes widened in shock. Dawnstripe was a moor runner! He glanced at Sandgorse, whose mouth had fallen open in shock, eyes glittering with outrage.

Tall swallowed as Dawnstripe came toward him. At least he wouldn’t be underground. His entire body seemed to loosen, the tension he’d held for months over this very moment completely evaporating.

“Heatherstar!” Woollytail shouted sharply. “You promised us a tunneler!”

“You’ve made a mistake, Heatherstar,” Sandgorse growled, just barely keeping his temper down.

Heatherstar blinked in surprise. “No, I haven’t.”

“But I’m a tunneler, and so is Palebird. We wanted Tall to follow in our footsteps.”

Heatherstar shook her head. “That’s not what Palebird told me,” she explained. “She said she wanted Tall to be a moor runner.”

Sandgorse spun around to face his wife, eyes wide. Palebird practically shrunk under his gaze. “What?”

“I’m sorry!” Palebird blurted. “I couldn’t let him become a tunneler. Not after what happened to Finch!”

Sandgorse closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. “I told you I’d never let that happen again. I told you I’d keep him safe.”

“Look at Lilywhisker,” Palebird snapped, gestured to the crippled warrior. “She lost her leg in that cave in. The Clan lost Leafshine and I lost my daughter.” She straightened up, eyes killed with determination. “I will not let the tunnels claim my son as well.”

Sandgorse was still for a long moment, then stepped forward to take his wife into an embrace. Sadness reflected in his eyes. “Okay.”

Tall stared at them in disbelief. He looked at Lilywhisker. The same cave in that had forced to retire had also killed his sister? Was this why everyone spoke of Finch in such hushed voices? WindClan’s greatest pride had destroyed their greatest treasure.

“Dawnstripe,” Heatherstar went on, now that the crowd had gone silent. “You are one of WindClan’s fastest runners and never back down from a fight. Pass this on to your apprentice.”

Tall’s heart beat against his chest like a trapped bird. He stopped himself from trembling as Dawnstripe touched her forehead to his. He winced. The Clan was still silent behind him. He glanced around and noticed that Sandgorse had turned his back on the ceremony, arms crossed. The tunnelers glared at him.

“Tall!” Cloudrunner was the first to fall his name.

Hareflight joined in, elbowing Shrew. “Tall!”

Gradually, the other moor runners joined in. As the chanting properly began, Dawnstripe nudged Tall toward Stag and Doe. “Come on. Greet the other apprentices.”

“Tall! Tall!” Rye shouted.

Stag’s eyes whone. “Congratulations.”

Tall’s tongue felt dry. Stag was the same age as him and Shrew, but had never spoken to him as an equal before.

As the chanting died away, Rye and Doe surrounded him. “You’ll love the moor.”

“It’s so big!” Rye said.

Bark came to meet Tall. “Congratulations!” he said. Tall nodded gratefully to his friend. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He wanted to be a moor runner, but not if it made his father was angry.

“You may think you’ve walking a smooth path,” a gruff voice sounded from behind Tall. He turned to see Hawkheart staring at him with narrowed eyes. “But this path will lead you away from your family. Be careful not to lose your way.”

Tall shook his head. “I won’t!”

Bark puffed out his chest. “Tall’s smart. He’ll be fine.”

“Heatherstar must be crazy,” Shrew teased, coming to stand beside his brother. “You should be underground, Worm!”

Tall glared at him. “I’m not a worm. I’m going to be a moor runner, just like you.”

Larksplash came to stand beside Rye, her apprentice. “It’ll be good to have a new apprentice. A certain someone isn’t too good at being on time for dawn patrol.”

Aspenfall laughed. “If you’re anything like your father, Tall, you rise with the sun.”

Tall’s heart twisted at the mentor of his father. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “Maybe I should go talk to him.” He pushed past Dawnstripe and Stag, and climbed out of the hollow. Following the rim, he found where Sandgorse was sitting. “Dad?”

The tunneler’s eyes were dull. He didn’t answer.

Tall stepped closer. “I can ask Heatherstar to make me a tunneler.”

Sandgorse lifted his gaze. “But do you want to?”

Tall swallowed.

Sandgorse’s eyes narrowed. “Do you want to?”

Tall shifted anxiously. “No,” he said quietly.

“Then don’t,” Sandgorse snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Tall said. “If Heatherstar had made me a tunneler, I would have trained just as hard. I promise.”

“I know.” Sandgorse’s gaze drifted to the nursery, where Palebird had gone off to hide.

“I’m sorry.” Tall tried to ignore the guilt in his heart, then quickly shook it off. This wasn’t all his fault. Palebird had specifically asked Heatherstar to make him a moor runner. “I’ll be the best warrior WindClan has ever seen. I promise.”

“You were born to be a tunneler.” Sandgorse flashed an angry glance at Heatherstar, who sat with Reedfeather in front of the Tallrock. “You can’t change that, no matter what they say.” He stood and marched away.

Tall watched him go, throat tight. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

A presence appeared at his shoulder. “There’s nothing you can do,” Dawnstripe said. “Leave him be. He’ll just have to deal with this.”

Tall looked up at him hopefully. “This was my mother’s decision. But why didn’t she talk to him about it?”

Dawnstripe’s gaze was filled with sympathy. “When your sister died, it shook Palebird to her very core. She can’t suffer another lose like that.”

Tall glanced at her. “Finch died in a cave in, didn't she? The same one that killed Leafshine and injuried Lilywhisker.”

“Yes,” Dawnstripe sighed. “Leafshine was Finch’s mentor. It was her first day out as an apprentice, and they were giving her a tour of the tunnels. But one of them was unstable, and they were all crushed.”

Grief flooded through Tall for the sister he never got to meet.

“Come on,” Dawnstripe said, offering him a kind smile. “Let’s take a tour of the moor. I’m sure you’re excited to see our land.” She guided him toward the camp entrance.

Tall let her go through first, watching her disappear through the narrow gap in the wall. For the first time, Tall was going to see the outside world.

He pushed his way out. Heather lined a small path in front of the entrance, swept by the wind. Tall stared out at the wide world that opened up in front of him.

Gray clouds massed on the horizon just beyond a sea of heather. The moor rolled away all around him, sloping up beyond the camp and dropping back down. Gorse sprouted in patches on the ground, yellow and bright. The camp itself was nestled in a natural hollow, surrounded by thick wooden structures that served as its walls.

“What do you think?” Dawnstripe was standing of a grassy hillock a few lengths away.

“It’s huge!” Tall gasped. He winced against the buffeting wind, feeling an urge to charge across the moor as fast as he could. But fear rooted him to the spot. What if he got lost? Or ran into trouble?”

“Look!” Dawnstripe pointed to the slope on the far side of camp. Birds were swooping close to the heather. “Lapwings defending their young. There must be a weasel nearby.”

“Weasel?” Tall repeated. “Do we eat them?”

“No, they’re too small,” Dawnstripe said. “And they carry disease. Not that they taste great, anyway.”

Shrew burst out of the tunnel and stared at Tall. “Looking for rabbit hole?”

Stag shoved him forward. “Stop blocking the way.”

Shrew stumbled forward as Doe, Hareflight, Rye,   
Aspenfall, Larksplash and Cloudrunner streamed out behind him.

Cloudrunner stopped beside Dawntripe. “Congratulations on getting an apprentice,” he said. "Where are you talking him first?”

Stag butted in before the blonde man could answer. “We’re practically battle moves.”

Cloudrunner glanced sternly at his apprentice. “Once we’ve finished practicing respect.”

“Sorry.” Stag dropped his gaze.

Dawnstripe laughed. “He’s just excited there’s a new apprentice.” She glanced at Tall. “Are you ready?”

Tall nodded. Behind Dawnstripe the moor swept down toward a copse of dark green trees. “Is that where ThunderClan lives?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dawnstripe said. “We’ll stay away from the border for now.”

Larksplash walked across the grass. “I’m taking Rye to the RiverClan border. We can travel together.”

Dawnstripe nodded in agreement. She slide down the grassy hillock and hopped over a patch of heather. Tall hurried after her, going around. He noticed the grass underfoot was worn with a track.

Rye waked beside him. “You’ll love Outlook Rock. You can see the whole world from there!” she said.

Tall followed the trail as it swerved through the heather meadow. The trail widened and clumps of black dirt littered the path like dark berries. Tall stepped around them carefully.

“Sheep droppings,” Rye explained.

Tall blinked in alarm. Were there sheep here? “Have you ever seen one up close?”

“Of course,” Rye said. “Don’t worry, they’re harmless. You can jump on their backs and they wouldn’t notice. They just eat grass and make waste.”

The ground slopped down and the heather gave way to wind flattened grass. It felt soft and damp beneath Tall’s feet. Ahead of Dawnstripe, the moor rolled onward, like a green giant sleeping beneath the blue sky.

“Tall!”

Tall felt a rough hand yank him back. He twisted in surprise as Dawnstripe dragged him back.

“Watch out!” she growled, eyes wide.

Tall stared at his mentor in confusion, then turned forward. The grass ended abruptly just a length away. There was a narrow strip of rock before the ground fell away into a sheer drop.

Rye’s eyes were wide. “You nearly fell into the gorge!”

Larksplash stopped beside her apprentice. “It’s been a while since we’ve lost an apprentice to the gorse.” Her eyes sparkled with humor.

“This is serious,” Dawnstripe snapped.

“I know,” Larksplash said softly. “But Tall has had enough fright for one day.”

Tall’s heart pounded in his ears. Trembling, he peered over the edge of the cliff. At the bottom, water roared, churning between sheer rocks and foaming like angry clouds.

“Stay back,” Dawnstripe warned. “The grass is slippery.”

Tall backed away carefully.

Rye grabbed his shoulder. “I shoulder have warned you,” she said. “I forgot you’ve never seen the gorge before.”

A distant roar sounded from somewhere downriver.

Tall raised his head. “Was that a bear?”

“It came from RiverClan territory,” Rye said. “Not our problem.”

“Let’s check the border,” Larksplash said. “If that bear has wandered near the border, Heatherstar will want to know.”

The pair walked off down the slope. Tall turned to Dawnstripe. “Are there a lot of bears on the moor?”

Dawnstripe shook her head. “More wolves then bears, but even that is a rarity.”

“Do they ever come near camp?” Tall asked.

“They never make it that far. A patrol stops them before they can.” Dawnstripe didn’t sound concerned. “Their claws are no match for our spears. Now, do you see where the land turns flat and marshy?” she pointed ahead.

Tall squinted against the flashing sun. Farther away, the river emerged from the gorge and grew into a fat and sluggish stream beside low meadows.

“That’s RiverClan territory,” Dawnstripe nodded to the forest on the opposite side of the river. “And that’s ThunderClan territory.

Tall wondered what it was like to live away from the sky. Didn’t ThunderClan want to feel the wind in their hair and the sun on their skin?

Dawnstripe headed away from the gorge and across the slope, following the edge of earth topped with heather. It curved in a spiral, wrapping around the moor like tentacles. Tall’s feet ached by the time they hated at the top of a steep descent. The smooth grass swept down into a line of dense trees.

“That’s the way to Fourtrees,” Dawnstripe told him.

Tall stared at the canopy of green leaves trembling in the breeze. “Where’s the Great Rock?” He’d heard his Clanmates describing the clearing of Fourtrees, where a Gathering between all four Clans happened every full moon.

“You’ll get to see it soon enough,” Dawnstripe said.

Tall’s heart leaped. Now that he was an apprentice, he’d be allowed to attend Gatherings. Suddenly excited, he followed Dawnstripr along the edge of the moor.

“That’s ShadowClan territory,” she said, pointing with one finger.

Tall saw a swathe of pine trees that differed sharply from the bright green of ThunderClan’s land. A bare, dirt tan strip separated the two forests, cutting between them. A faint trotting sound caught Tall’s attention and he watched a shape move along the strip, pulled by giant hooved creatures. “Is that the Thunderpath?”

“Yes,” Dawnstripe said. “You’ll learn to cross them when we go to Highstones.”

Ahead of them, the grass sloped steeply. Soon, they were trekking through deep gorse once more. “This is the high moor,” Dawnstripe explained. “And the edge of Clan territory.”

She veered onto another trail, flanked by heather fronds. Tall followed her, feeling uneasy as they neared the edge of the territory. The air was still and silent.

The grass sloped down to the Thunderpath, pale and flat against the soft landscape. It was closer now and Tall flinched as a carriage was pulled past. Beyond the Thunderpath, squares of grass marked out by thin rows of bushes surrounded a cluster of dark houses. On the horizon, tall cliffs marked jagged peaks. “Is that Highstones?” Tall asked.

“Highstones are the cliffs.” Dawnstripe stood beside him. “You’ll travel there one day, once you’re a little older.”

Tall shivered as the wind lifted his new cloak. Every apprentice eventually went to visit the Moonstone before receiving their warrior name. He shifted uneasy, trying to ignore how much his feet hurt. After the long walk, he was sore. How would he ever make it to Highstones?

“Look out!” A voice echoed from behind them. “Mud hole!”

Tall whipped around. “What was that?”

Dawnstripe walked over to a large hole half hidden by bushes. “There’s a tunneling patrol down there,” she explained.

Another voice echoed out form the darkness. “We can hold it up with rocks.”

“I shifted some back at the double fork.”

“Go get them.”

Tall crept forward. “Do you think they need help?” he asked warily. He didn’t want to go down into the cave, but he also didn’t want to leave his Clanmates on their own.

“They know what they’re doing,” Dawnstripe said. “They won’t want us getting in the way.” She headed away from the hole.

Tall hurried after her. “Shouldn’t we at least check on them?”

“I’m a moor runner. Even if I did go down there, I couldn’t help. One of the tunnelers will take you down and teach you basic hunting and patrolling skills.”

Tall’s chest tightened. He didn’t want to go underground at all. He turned toward the distant horizon, relaxing with the wind through his dark hair. He lifted his chin. If Shrew could survive basic tunnel training, so could he. As Dawnstripe headed over a gorse patch, Tall raced to catch up. He was relieved to feel the ground smooth underfoot, well trod by sheep and other livestock. His feet burned with each step. ‘Where are we going now?”

“Back to camp,” Dawnstripe said, glancing at him. “You must be tired.”

“No way,” Tall lied. “I can stay out here for days.”

Dawnstripe laughed. “I take it you like the moor?”

Tall nodded enthusiastically. “I didn’t think our territory was so big.”

“We guard the edge of the world,” Dawnstripe told him. “The other Clans sit cozy in their marshes and woods, fed by the river and sheltered by their trees. They never know the true wind or first snow. There’s no Clan faster or more nimble than WindClan. And no Clan closer to our warrior ancestors.” She glanced at the sky, high and huge above their heads.

Finally, the hollow came into view. He broke into a run, overtaking Dawnstripe and racing for the entrance. He skidded to a halt and turned to burst into the clearing.

Bark called from outside the healer’s hut. “You’re back!” He raced across the tussocks to meet him. “What did you see?”

“Everything! Fourtrees, the territory of the other Clans. Even the Highstones.” Tall shuddered. “And the gorge.”

“Rye said you nearly fell in.” Bark wiped something green onto his hands.

“She’s back already?” Tall scanned the camp and noticed her eating with Shrew and Stag outside the apprentice’s hut. “Wanna get something to eat?” he asked, stomach rumbling.

Bark glanced back at his hut. “I’ll ask Hawkheart.”

“I’ll make you something.” Tall headed across the grass. His feet stung and he nearly tripped.

“Are you okay?” Bark asked.

“I’m just sore from walking.”

“I was the same after Hawkheart took me around the territory for the first time. You’ll get used to it.”

“Checking for sores, Worm?” Shrew marched up to them.

“Stop calling me that!” Tall snapped. “I’m a moor runner.”

“A real moor runner wouldn’t get so tired,” Shrew snorted. “You were born to be a tunneler. Stick to digging, Worm, and leaving running for those of us with tough legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original book, Finchkit died at birth. I thought it would be fun to give her a longer backstory, and better justification for why Heatherstar made Talltail a moor runner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up."

Tall felt a hand shaking him. He jerked his head up. Sunshine streamed through the gorse walls, flooding the hut. It silhouetted Dawnstripe beside him.

“I didn’t think anyone could sleep longer than Shrew,” Dawnstripoe said. “But he’s been up and ready since sunrise.”

“He’s just showing off,” Tall growled under his breath. He sat up. His muscles still ached from the tour yesterday. Why hadn’t Shrew woken him? They were supposed to train together.

“Hurry up.” Dawnstripe turned and exited the hut.

Irritated, Tall heaved himself out of bed. It wasn’t as soft as his bed in the nursery, or as warm. The roof of the hut was thin, hardly keeping out the wind that swirled directly over his bed. By winter it would be freezing. Stag, Doe and Rye had made their beds at the back of the hut, pressed against a smooth boulder. Tall eyed their beds jealously and decided to collect more bedding as soon as he got a chance. He’d made his bed so big and comfy there was no way he could be cold.

“Tall!” Hareflight called. “Let’s go!”

Shrew was standing beside his mentor while Dawnstripe spoke with Cloudrunner. Stag and Doe were at the firepit, slowly turning a few cuts of meat, while Rye was hauling a sack of sheeps wool toward the elder’s hut.

Everyone was already awake.

Tall shuddered then hurried toward Dawntrioe. “My legs hurt,” he complained, aching.

“They just need training.”

“But-”

“You’ll be okay,” Dawnstripe said.

Tall frowned. Palebird would have fussed over him. Sandgorse would have told him it was growing pains. He had always been lanky and tall, towering over the other kids. His limbs often hurt as they grew too quickly, but never like this.

Tall scanned the clearing, wondering where his parents were. He wondered if Palebird had returned to her warrior duties yet.

“There you are, Worm,” Shrew scoffed.

Dawnstripe spun around. “Don’t be so immature, Shrew,” she snapped. “Now, we’re meeting with the older apprentices later to help with their assessment.”

“How?” Tall asked nervously.

“They need a lure for their tracking exercise,” Dawnstripe told him.

“I get to help, too, right?” Shrew asked.

Cloudrunner nodded. “Asl Hareflight.” He turned to Dawnstripe. “Let’s meet at Outlook Rock.”

“Sounds good,” Dawnstripe tagged. “Tall needs to warm up first.”

“I’m already warm,” Tall told her. The summer sun was hot on his skin, although it was barely over the horizon.

“I meant stretch your muscles,” Dawnstripe said. “You can’t be stiff if you want to help the other apprentices.”

Tall blushed with embarrassment, feeling Shrew glaring at him.

A figure slid past him. He lifted his head.

“Hi, Hickorynose,” Tall said.

The tunneler walked past him nothing but a glance, pushing through the camp entrance. Sandgorse followed.

“Dad!” Tall called.

Sandgorse ignored him, ducking out of camp.

Dawnstripe put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s focused on the new tunnel,” she murmured. “Mistmouse says they’re at a very tricky seam of gravel.”

“I guess.” Tall stared sadly at the camp entrance. He’d always been friends with the tunnelers, since his parents were among their ranks. Was he exempt from nice treatment just because he was a moor runner? What was the point of these titles if it divided the Clan like this?

Hareflight marched past Shrew. “Let’s go.”

Dawnstripe followed him. “Come on, Tall. Running will make you less stiff.” She ducked out of camp. Shrew pushed after her. Tal followed, wondering how running would make his legs feel less sore.

A light breeze lifted his black and white cloak as he emerged into the smooth grass. He scanned the moor for any sign of Sandgorse, but his father had disappeared. Dawnstripe was taking one of the trails. Tall followed her, zigzagging along the trail. He wondered if he’d ever know these paths perfectly. He felt awkward, jerking around the corners, tripping on roots, trying to keep up with the warriors.

The trail led into an open clearing on the hillside. Dawnstripe stopped. “This is where you’ll train.” she nodded to the wide sweep of grass. Boulders clustered at the far end of the space.

Hareflight and Shrew arrived behind them. Hareflight crossed his arms. “Three laps,” he ordered Shrew.

Shrew tore off, following the line of bushes around the edge of the clearing. He sped over the grass, fast as a hare.

“Me too?” Tall asked.

“Just one,” she said.

Tall followed Shrew as fast as he could. He didn’t want to lag behind.

“Take it easy!” Dawnstripe called. “It’s just a warm up.”

Tall’s lungs ached. A cramp stabbed into his side. Shrew was already halfway done. At this rate, the older boy would lap him y the time he reached Dawnstripe. Tall forced himself to keep going. The grass flashed beneath him as he fought for breath. Shrew made it past Hareflight and Dawnstripe. Tall began to gain ground. Dragging in another breath, he hurtled the last few lengths and skidded to a halt beside Dawnstripe.

He collapsed to his knees, chest heaving. “Wasn’t I fast?” he gasped, pleased with his effort.

“It’s not a race,” Dawnstripe said. “The best warrior are those who can still fight at the end of the battle. You can’t use up all your strength so soon.”

Tall panted, nodding.

“Come on, Shrew!” Hareflight called to his apprentice. “Longer strides!”

“Watch him,” Dawnstripe ordered. “See how long his strides are? Watch how he stretches his legs. Speed is vital, but you need to be able to control it.” She helped him to his feet. “You’re fast, but you run like you’re being chased, not like you’re chasing.”

Hareflight kept his eyes on Shrew. “Good,” he called as Shrew swept past. Tall felt wind on his face.

He watched how Shrew kicked his legs back with each stride, stretching them forward and nearly doing splits in the air. “Can I try again?” he asked Dawnstripe.

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry about speed,” Dawnstripe warned. “Focus on your form.”

Tall nodded and walked off. He broke into a run, not pushing hard at first but gaining rhythm and speed as he crossed the clearing. He focused on each step, kicking his legs back like Shrew did. He pushed harder with every stride until he was aware of nothing but the steady thrumming of his footsteps. He tried to time each breath with when his foot hit the ground. He was suddenly moving with ease, as though the wind were carrying him while the grass slid beneath him like air under a bird’s wing.

“Good!” Dawnstripe called, surprising him. He’d completed a circuit of the training ground already, so focused that he hadn’t seen her. He pulled up, slowing to a trot before turning and walking to her side.

Hareflight nodded. “Nice work, Tall.”

“You learn quickly,” Dawnstripe said.

Shrew skid to a halt. “Not bad for a worm.”

Tall glared at him.

Hareflight glanced up the hillside. “We should meet the others.”

Tall followed his gaze. “Is Outlook Rock over there?” He squinted across the heather but couldn’t seen anything but the blue sky.

Dawnstripe headed up the slope. “I’ll show you.”

She lead the way out of the training area.

Outlook Rock stuck out form the moor like a beak. Below it, the land dropped away, the valley so steep Tall couldn’t tell if the white dots in the meadow were sheep or dandelions. He walked gingerly over the tone, feeling the wind tug at his cloak as he peered over the edge. The while world rolled out behind him, fading against the clouds on the distant horizon. Dizzy, Tall stepped back. He felt like a small gust might blow him off. The granite was smooth and hard to stand on.

“Look ahead, not down,” Dawnstripe warned from behind him.

Tall fixed his gaze on the horizon. Highstones gleamed palely in the sunshine. Beyond them, mountains nudged at the sky. Movement flickered at the corner of his vision and he found himself flinching, his gaze flitting from a tree in the distance to a carriage trotting along the Thunderpath. A buzzard swooped in the distance, making him turn his gaze to the sky.

“They’re coming!’ Shrew called.

Cloudrunner, Aspenfall and Larksplash were leading their apprentices up the slope. Dawnstripe beckoned Tall over and hurried up to meet Stag, Rye and Doe. The older apprentices leaped onto Outlook Rock. They looked somber and focused as they lined up.

“What are they doing?” Tall asked Dawnstripe.

“They’re being tested on their observation skills,” Dawnstripe said. “Keep quiet so you don’t disturb them.”

Cloudrunner stood beside Stag. “What do you see?”

“A carriage on the Thunderpath. A lapwing diving for insects. Someone- looks like a couthy- crossing the Thunderpath.” Stag leaned forward and squinted. “The wolf pack emerging from the pine forest.”

“Are they crossing into our territory?’ Cloudrunner prompted.

“They’re getting close. But we should be able to assemble a patrol in time to stop them.”

“Good.” Cloudrunner glanced over his shoulder. “Doe’s turn.”

Doe stepped forward to scan the landscape. “Couthy kids playing near their house. Rogue crossing the Thunderpath.”

Tall watched her, his attention being caught by one movement after another, and his neck ached from jerking his head around. Doe seemed to be directing her attention to each place in turn.

Rye was even better. “That farmer is tending to his crops. There’s a heron fishing in the stream beside Long Wall.”

Dawnstripe leaned down to Tall. “Rye has the best eyesight in WindClan,” she whispered.

Tall glanced up as a buzzard swooped through the sky. Rye’s gaze remained trained on the land stretching below her. “How come they don’t get distracted?” he asked.

“They’ve trained,” Dawnstripe breathed.

Larksplash hopped into the rock. “Nice work,” she said to Rye. “Now let’s test your hunting skills.”

Tall felt Dawnstripe pressed against him. “This is where you help up. You’ll be the rabbit, while the apprentices hunt you.”

“They’ll catch Tall easily,” Shrew scoffed. “I should be the rabbit.”

Hareflight narrowed his eyes. “You’re good at running in the open, Shrew. But in the heather, Tall will have the advantage.”

“How?” Shrew growled.

“He’s smaller and more nimble,” Hareflight explained.

Tall’s heart pounded. He was going to be hunted? He leaned closer to Dawnstripe. “They won’t hurt me, will they?”

Dawnstripe laughed. “No, they’re just practicing their stalking,” she whispered. “They need to work together to track you down. Aspenfall and Cloudrunner will be watching to see how they manage to stay out of sight while still giving one another signals.”

“So I just have to run and not get caught?” Tall asked.

Cloudrunner nodded. “Head for that boulder.”

Tall narrowed his eyes. Beyond a vast stretch of heather and gorse he could just make out a tall stone standing against the sky.

“Try to reach it without getting caught.” Cloudrunner crossed the grass. “Switch course a few times. Include a double back. Make it as hard as you can for them to run you down.”

Tall nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Yesterday, he’d been a child in his mother’s arm. This was his first ever training sessions, and he was already being hunted by the older apprentices.

How would be outwit three apprentices who had already been training for months?

“You’ll be fine,” Dawnstripe murmured. “Just keep moving, and be clever.”

Tall hopped into the nearest bank of heather. Quietly, he headed off, hoping to find a rabbit trail. The heather opened soon, but ended in a thick gorse thicket. Tall’s head quickened. The apprentices were going to find him right away. Shrew would laugh at him for the rest of the day- for the rest of their lives, probably. Tall turned and pushed through the thick heather branches, wincing as he forced his way past. He struggled onward until he could an open patch.

A rabbit trail! It led him through the long heather. He crouched low, trying to be sneaky.

He couldn’t see the rock from here, but if he stretched up enough the others would spot him. 

Tall pushed on, listening for sounds of pursuit. Footsteps thrummed behind him. Tall swerved, taking a trail that sloped upward. More footsteps sounded from behind him. The apprentices would catch him shortly.

The path sloped steeply, growing rocky, which forced Tall to slow down so he didn’t trip. His pursuers would have to slow down, too. After a frantic scrambling over a boulder, the trail emerged form the heather onto a grassy hillside. Tall ran faster, making his strides long. The grass blurred beneath him, Snatching a breath, he glanced over his shoulder.

Stag jumped over the boulder. Rye and Doe went on either side of it. Tall saw Stag nod one way, then the other. They were planning to surround him! He swerved sideways, skidding on the grass as he switched direction. Cutting across the apprentice’s path, he blocked their attempt to trap him on both sides.

Wind streamed through his hair and exhilaration pulsed in his stomach. He was running as fast as he could, but the apprentices were gaining on him.

But he was nimble. He slowed gradually at first, so they’d think they were outrunning him. Tall glanced over his shoulder and saw Rye looking triumphant. She was in the lead now, with Stag and Doe at her sides. Doe veered away, separation.

Tall knew she was going to try to block his path. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt and spun around, kicking up diary, then charged straight toward the apprentices. Their eyes widened with astonishment.

Tall raced down the slope through the gap between Stag and Doe. He sprinted down the hillside. The rock flashed at the edge of his vision. He’d have to change course to reach it. Stag, Rye and Doe were still trying to turn, slithering clumsily on the grass. Tall neede dto make a break for the rock before they found their footing. He darted sideways, but his legs slipped out from under him. His stomach hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He scrambled back up and kept running. Stag was pulling closer. Rye and Doe followed him. He was closing in on the rock. If he could just keep running, he’d make it. Excitement thrilled through him.

Then a hand grasped his arm. A push at his side sent him flying. The world spun as Tall tumbled over the grass, rolling on his side.

“Nice!” Stag said, leaning over him.

“Are you okay?” Doe pushed past her brother, helping Tall to his feet. Rye stood behind them, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m fine.” Tall was struggling to catch his own breath.

“Good work!’ Cloudrunner joined them, Dawnstripe following.

“You nearly made it!” Dawnstripe’s eyes were shining.

Stag punched his shoulder playfully. “I thought you were gonna beat us for a moment.”

Aspenfall, Larksplash and Hareflight pounced across the grass with Shrew following, shoulders slouched.

Hareflight reached them first. “Impressive.”

Shrew glared at Tall. “I would have made it to the rock.”

Doe rolled her eyes. “I doubt it.”

Tall laughed breathlessly.

Cloudrunner pointed to Fourtrees. “Let’s test your hunting skills.”

Stag led the way down the slope, trying to look strong, as though he wasn’t completely winded. As the apprentices disappeared down the hill, Dawnstripe raised her head. “They’ll find good hunting there.”

“I’m hungry,” Shrew said. “Can we hunt too?”

“Battle moves first,” Hareflight told him.

“With Tall?” Shrew frowned. “He doesn’t know anything.”

Hareflight glared at him. “Then teach him some.”

Shrew stomped across the grass and stood a length away.

“He’ll need to learn defensive moves first,” Dawnstripe said. “Shrew, attack him, but don’t hurt him. Tall, the simplest defense is to put your hands up. Don’t jab wildly. Focus on protecting your muzzle and pushing your attacker away.”

Tall nodded, trying to stay focused. He could still feel his heart pounding.

Shrew’s eyes glittered. “Ready?”

Tall nodded. Letting out a battle cry, Shrew flew at him. Tall gasped and put up his hands, but he was too slow. A fist landed squarely on his jaw. With a yelp, Tall lurched to the side, tripping over his long cloak and falling into the grass.

“Shrew!” Hareflight snapped. “This is Tall’s first time. We told you t take it easy.”

Shrew rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I got stuck training with a little kid.”

Tall turned on him, face stinging. “We’re the same age! Just do it again.”

Shrew crouched. Tall watched him. As Shrew jumped at him again, he put his hands up quickly. Shrew hit him easily and Tall found that moving away from him was simple. Then he tripped over Shrew’s swinging leg.

“Nice try,” Shrew scoffed.

Tall narrowed his eyes, standing up again.

“Try again,” Dawnstripe encouraged. “This time, focus on your surroundings. You must always know what your opponent is doing.”

Tall nodded and faced Shrew again. He knew the older boy didn’t take him seriously as a moor runner, but he’d prove him wrong.

Shew sprang at him again. Tall froze for a moment, then ducked down. He grabbed the boy’s leg and tugged. Shrew yelped as Tall threw him onto his back. Tall turned to hold him down.

Shrew stared up at him, shocked.

“How was that?” Tall asked Dawnstripe.

Dawnstripe blinked. “Unexpected.”

“It was excellent,” Hareflight said with a smile. “You’re quite clever, Tall.”

Shrew clambered to his feet, scowling. “He was supposed to be practicing defense moves.”

Tall rolled his eyes. “I was defending himself.”

“You cheated.” Shrew walked past him. “Can we eat now?”

Dawnstripe and Hareflight exchanged a glance before Hareflight nodded and led the way toward camp.

“Well done, Tall.” Dawnstripe fell in beside him as they followed the others along a narrow trail.

“Thanks,” Tall said warmly, satisfied.

“Don’t worry about Shrew,” Dawnstripe reassured him. “He’s used to training with older apprentices. Hareflight will have a word with him.”

“A tiger can’t change his stripes,” Tall huffed. Shrew had always been a pain to deal with. Not even a scolding from Hareflight would help that.


	7. Chapter 7

“Want to share a meal?” Bark called from beside the Hunting Stones as Tall ducked into camp. The scent of freshly cooked meat reached Tall’s nose. He bounded over the tussocks and stopped int he patch of sunshine where Bark had sorted rabbit meat. Suddenly realizing how tired he was, Tall flopped down beside his friend.

“Here.” Bark handed Tall a plate.

“Thanks.” Tall sat down to start eating.

“How was training?” Bark asked.

Tall glanced at Shrew, who was sitting beside the firepit waiting for Hareflight to finish cooking. He wished he could tell Bark how awful Shrew had been, but they were brothers. And a good warrior didn’t complain about his Clanmates like that. “It was great.” He remembered the thrill of being chased by the older apprentices, and how he’d knocked Shrew off his feet.

Bark took another bite. “I learned to make a dressing for scratches today,” he said. “It draws infection out of wounds.”

Tall’s throat tightened. “That’s...interesting.” He was glad he was training as a warrior.

“I made it for Whiteberry.” Bark took another bite. “He has an infected mosquito bite. I added juniper sap to draw out the venom. It’s so swollen and pussy I thought it would explode.”

Tall stared at him, the smell of freshly roasted rabbit suddenly making him queasy. “How’s Hawkheart?” he asked, changing the subject.

“He’s a great teacher,” Bark said. “I have so much to learn.”

Tall noticed Shrew coming towards them. Trying to pretend he was okay, he took a bite and swallowed. “How’s Whiteberry?” he asked Bark.

Bark swallowed his mouthful. “I won’t know until tomorrow.”

Tall took another bite. Bark glanced uneasily between them. “How do you like training with each other?”

Tall met Shrew’s gaze.

Shrew shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Tall blinked, surprised. “Yeah,” he agreed. There was no reason to stress Bark out with their bickering.

He ate until he was full, then stood. “I’m going for a walk,” he told Bark. He nodded to Shrew, then headed across camp.

Palebird sat outside the warrior’s hut. Meadowslip sat beside her. The woman’s stomach was swollen with her’s and Hickorynose’s second child. There first, a little boy named Hop, was off playing near Hunting Stones. He was too young to have ever played with Tall.

Palebird gazed blankly across the camp. Tall frowned. He wondered if Sandgorse was still upset with her, too.

“I’m going for a walk,” Tall told her. “Want to come with her?”

“What was that, dear?” Palebird looked up at him.

“You should come walk with me.”

Brackenwing hurried over from the firepit. “Leave your mother alone,” she warned. “She needs rest.”

Tall scowled. Palebird had moved back to the warrior’s hut, but she hardly left the camp. Reedfeather didn’t even make her go on patrols.

“She hasn’t been sleeping well,” Meadowslip explained.

Tall sighed and slouched off. He glanced up at Bark and Shrew, who were chattering happily.

He heard Meadowslip’s voice form behind him. “Do you think the band will visit this summer?”

Tall stopped. They were talking about the traveling ypsy band that visited every summer. They brought with them tales of far away lands, strange artifacts and delicious food.

“Of course,” Brackenwing answered. “They’ve never missed a year.”

“I hope Ezmeralda comes,” Brackenwing went on. “She was so frail last year.”

“Whiteberry will be disappointed if she doesn't come,” Meadowslip commented.

Brackenwing laughed. “Those two swap stories from dawn to dusk. I heard she once asked Heatherstar if she could join WindClan.”

“Join WindClan?” Meadowslip echoed in shock. “How would we explain her to the other Clans?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time WindClan has taken in an outsider,” Brackenwing pointed out.

“But we’re the only Clan that welcomes the band every summer,” Meadowslip replied. “What would the other Clans say? What if they thought we were training rogues to attack them?”

“Who cares what the other Clans say?” Brackenwing huffed. “We can do what we want.”

Tall suddenly couldn’t wait for spring to be over. He hoped the band would visit them again. He couldn’t wait to hear where they’d traveled to next!


	8. Chapter 8

Tall paced beside the camp entrance. The sun was just lifting over the horizon. Its rays spilled over the heather, making the purple flowers glow. Tall had been the first person in camp to wake, eager for the dawn patrol.

The long grass rustled as Dawnstripe slid out from her hut. She yawned, stretching her arms to the sky. “Good morning, Tall.”

“Hi, Dawnstripe,” Tall greeted. “Are we going to check all the borders?” This was his first dawn patrol.

Dawnstripe shook her head. “That’ll take too long. Stag, Rye and Larksplash will patrol the moor edge and gorge with us. Hareflight, Shrew, Doe and Appledawn will re mark the borders near Fourtrees and ShadowClan.”

Shrew walked out of the apprentice’s hut, yawning. “Can we eat first?”

Tall glanced across the clearing. There wasn’t much left in the food storage. “We can hunt on the patrol.”

“No hunting until we’ve checked the borders,” Dawnstripe chided.

Shrew sighed.

“Reedfeather will send out the hunting patrols soon.” Dawnstripe said sympathetically. “Lunch will be ready by the time we get back.”

“I’m not hungry anyway,” Tall said. He was too excited to eat.

Shrew rolled his eyes. “New apprentices are always so eager to please.”

“We are the same age!” Tall growled. “And I’ve been an apprentice for over a year now.” He turned to Dawnstripe. “What if we see an intruder? Do we get to attack them?”

“Larksplash is leading the patrol,” Dawnstripe said. “Ask her.”

Larksplash was already heading toward them, a sheath of border markers slung over her shoulder. Tall raced to meet her. “If we spot an intruder, can we attack them?”

“Depends.” Larksplash walked oast him.

Tall followed her. “On what?”

“On what it is.” Larksplash stopped beside Dawnstripe. “If it’s a threat to the Clan, we’ll attack them. Bears, rogues, invading patrols. But if it’s just a sheep, we’ll leave it alone.”

Tall’s imagination began to whirl. What if they surprised a RiverClan patrol trying to sneak ont the moor> What if a wolf needed to be chased off? “When are we leaving?” he said to Dawnstripe.

“Once Rye and Stag get out here,” Larksplash answered.

The older apprentices finally emerged from the hut, bedraggled. He’d hardly trained with them since that first day, but he hoped they’d get to train together again soon. He wanted to show them what all he’d learned.

“Rye!” Larksplash called.

“Coming!” Rye hurried toward the patrol with Stag following.

Stag’s eyes were bright. “Is Tall coming with us?”

“Yep!” Tall said, puffing out his chest.

“Want to race?” Stag asked.

“Yeah!”

Larksplash shook her head. “We’re patrolling, not racing. You’re attention must be on the borders.”

Tall looked at the ground.

Stag smiled, amused. “Sorry, Larksplash.” He straightened up respectfully. “I forgot we’re not supposed to have fun on patrol.”

Tall swallowed back a laugh.

Huffing, Larksplash turned away, heading through the entrance.

Rye came to stand beside Tall. “She doesn’t mean to be shrewd. She’s just not a morning person.”

“I know how she feels.” Shrew yawned, following the rest of his patrol.

“You’ll feel better when the sun comes up,” Rye promised, following Dawnstripe.

Outside, the air was sweet. The sun was climbing higher into the sky. Tall narrowed his eyes against the bright glare. He could make out swirling mist in the dips and hollows of the moor. Heat would burn them away soon.

Tall felt the breeze in his hair. “Which way?” he asked Larksplash.

She was already heading toward the high-moor. “We’ll reset the markers along the Thunderpath first.”

“But there’s no Clan beyond there,” Tall said. “Why do we have to mark it?”

“We share that border with townsfolks and farmers,” Larksplash reminded him. “They don’t always recognize where are land starts. It’s best to remind them.”

Stag caught up with them. “I know you said no racing, but I bet we’d get there faster if we ran.”

Larksplash rolled her eyes. “Fine. But stop before you get to the Thunderpath.”

Stag caught Tall’s eye. “Ready?”

“Ready!” Tall tensed, suddenly energized.

“Go!” Rye crashed away.

Stag chose a whider course, skirting the bushes and charging for the stretch of grass beyond. Tall raced after him, skidding on the dew. Rye exploded from the bushes beside him as he veered onto Stag’s trail. She whisked past him.

The ground sloped ahead of them. Rye pounded over the grass, but she couldn’t match her brother’s strength. Stag streaked higher. Taking long strides, Tall found his rhythm until he was skimming the ground, hardly touching between each step. Wind streamed through his black hair as he raced past Rye. Stag was only a length ahead of him now. The top of the moor loomed above him, the blue sky stretching out endlessly.

As Tall drew closer, Stag crested the rise and began charging down the other side. Tall glanced over his shoulder. Rye was lagging behind, but put on a spurt of energy to join them on the crest. The slope had given Stag an extra burst of speed.

Tall lengthened his stride, but Stag was too far ahead. As the slope flattened out, the apprentice slowed to a halt, eyes glittering with victory.

“Nice!” Stag puffed as Tall reached him. “You’re fast.”

“I’ll beat you one day,” Tall panted.

Rye pulled up beside him, gasping. “I’m hopeless on grass!”

“You’re better with the twist and turns of the footpaths,” Stag agreed. “Next time we’ll race to the gorge.”

The Thunderpath ran a few lengths away. Tall looked it up and down as he caught his breath. It was empty, for now.

Rye glanced over her shoulder. “We’re across the border.”

“Let’s get back,” Stag said, walking back toward the hill. They hadn’t gone too far over, but the warriors wouldn’t be happy finding them so close to the Thunderpath.

As Tall followed, he spotted Dawnstripe farther up the slope, eyes narrowed. “Careful!” she snapped. “You shouldn’t get so close to the Thunderpath.”

Tall stared at her, surprised by her anger. “But it’s empty.”

“Carriages can move fast and without warning. Horses are bigger than you think.” Dawnstripe glared at him.

“But-”

“Do not argue with me.”

Tall’s throat was tight with anger. Quietly, he fell in behind her and watched as Larksplash, Rye and Stag remarked the borders. They took the sticks from Larksplash’s sheath and began jabbing them into the earth beside the Thunderpath. They were marked with swirling lines, etched into the wood.

By noon, Tall was bored.

He watched as Larksplash once again strayed from the border, following a trail of footprints.

“Just a townsfolk,” she said. “They’re gone now.”

Tall sighed. His legs itched with the need to run. Dawnstripe had been apparent about not letting them have another race. They could hardly chat without the warriors shooting daggers at them.

In the distance he could hear running water. They were nearing the gorge. After that, they could head back to camp and get something to eat. He followed Larksplash around a patch of heavy. The path they took wound through hummocks with spiky twigs on either side, Tall sneezed, inhaling pollen. He was relieved when they got out of the flower patch. 

Larksplash, Rye and Dawnstripe fanned out to check the border markers along the gorge. Tall crept forward and peered over the edge. Summer had calmed the water. It flowed smoothly below, winding between the cliffs. “Do you think it’s deep?” he asked Stag.

“Why don’t you jump in a see for yourself?” Stag teased.

Tall scanned the sheer rock face and noticed a narrow ledge at the water’s edge. It ran the while length of the gorge, opening out at the end. “Have you ever been to the river?”

“Only during the summer,” Stag said. “It’s icy during winter, and the snowmelt covers it in the spring.”

“But it’s a good route to get to the bridge without being seen by RiverClan,” Tall said.

“I’ll remember that for when I plan on invading RiverClan,” Stag huffed.

Suddenly, Tall felt a shudder from the ground. “What was that?”

Before Stag could answer, shouts echoed behind them. Tall spun around and scanned the moor. He could see nothing but birds swooping across the heather. Larksplash raised her head as the shouting got louder.

Rye’s eyes widened. “What’s that?”

Tall peered over the gorge. It sounded like a muffled voice was calling from the bottom.

“Over here!” Dawnstripe pulled back a large structure built from narrow logs and vines, covered in foliage. The cover of a tunnel.

Sandgorse burst out from the entrance a moment later. His eyes were wide, blonde hair spiked with mud. Mistmouse followed. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’m fine,” she panted.

Sandgorse leaned back into the tunnel and shouted for the others, then straightened back up. “They’re fine.” Finally, he turned to notice Larksplash. “Just a cave in. Everyone’s okay. Hickorynose and Woollytail know what they’re doing. They can exit through the lower half.”

Tall rushed over to his father. “What happened?”

Sandgorse ruffled his hair. “The sunshine made the soil shrink,” he explained. “The rocks dropped and caused a cave in.” He looked at the wide, blue sky. “I wouldn’t mind a rain storm.”

Tall winced. What if his father had been caught in that cave in? He hadn’t been as close to his parents since becoming an apprentice. Sandgorse spoke to him, but not as often, and with little warmth.

Sandgorse walked away. “Patrolling the borders?” he asked Dawnstripe.

“We’re nearly finished,” Dawnstripe told him. “No sign of intruders.”

The tunneler gazed across the heather. “We’ve been digging all night.”

Rye nodded. “You must be tired.”

Sandgorse shook his head, eyes shining. “We’re nearly through the gorge. I won’t rest until it’s finished.”

Mistmouse peered down the tunnel. “What about the cave in?”

“We’ll have it cleared by tonight.” Sandgorse headed back toward the tunnel. “The soil’s light.” He raised his head. “This is the perfect time to give Tall some tunneling experience.”

Tall flinched. “But we’re patrolling the borders.”

Sandgorse looked at Dawnstripe. “You must be nearly done, if you’ve come this far.”

Dawnstripe glanced at Tall. “All apprentices are required to spend at least a day underground.”  
Sandgorse nodded. “Moor runners will never learn to appreciate the tunnels until they go underground.”

“Of course.” Dawnstripe didn’t sound so sure.

Tall practically shrank back. He didn’t want to go underground! Especially so suddenly.

“Come on, Tall.” Sandgorse beckoned to him.

“Go on,” Dawnstripe said. “Once you’re finished, come back to camp.”

Tall followed his father. The tunnel entrance loomed in front of him like a black mouth.

Sandgorse laughed. “I’m glad I can finally show you the tunnels.” His eyes were filled with pride.

Tall gritted his teeth, not wanting to let his father down. “This’ll be fun,” he forced himself to say. He hoped being underground would help him understand why his father loved it so much.

“You first, Mistmouse.” Sandgorse stood back to let her go. “Now you.”

Tall crept forward. The earth was loose underfoot and he found himself sliding on the mud. Blackness wrapped around him like a blanket as the entrance faded away. Tall strained to see the walls of the tunnel. He could hear his father’s footsteps behind him. Although it was hot outside, down here, it was like winter.

“This is gonna be great,” Sandgorse said, a smile in his words. “Listen.” He paused. Tall stood still. “Wait, Mistmouse!” Sandgorse called. “Can you hear it?”

Tall strained to listen. “Hear what?”

“Keep listening.”

Tall closed his eyes and concentrated. Muffled footstep sounded at the edge of his hearing.

“That’s your patrol, heading along the gorge,” Sandgorse said softly.

“How do you know?” Tall whispered.

“Three sets of footsteps, heading away from us.”

Tall was impressed. “How did you know it wasn’t rabbits?”

“They’re lighter, and they thump.”

“Can you tell if it’s sheep?”

“Of course. Their steps are hard. A bear’s is heavy and shakes the earth.”

Mistmouse moved ahead of them. “Your father can tell ThunderClan apart from WindClan,” she said.

“ThunderClan marches,” he growled. “They always walk with confidence, no matter whose land they’re on.”

“Typical ThunderClan,” Mistmouse huffed. “They think they’re above everyone.”

“They don’t even know we can track them from underground,” Sandgorse huffed. “We know exactly when they arrive and when they leave.”

“We’d even know if they hunted,” Mistmouse added.

Tall felt a nudge on his back. “Let’s keeping going,” Sandgorse said. “Hickorynose and Woollytail must have dug through the cave in by now. They’ll want our help to make sure it’s stable.”

Tall blinked, wishing his eyes would adjust to the darkness. But without a spark of light, he realized he was as blind as a mole. Mismouse’s footsteps scurred ahead and Tall followed, pressing back the sickness in his stomach. Sandgorse wouldn’t let anything happen to him, right?

A sudden blast of cold air surprised him, and he realized there was an opening to his right.

“That tunnel leads to the high moor,” Sandgorse explained.

“How do you know where you are?” Tall asked, amazed. He felt helpless and lost.

“Every tunneler has the moor memorized,” Sandgorse said. “We can get to any part of our territory, and even across the borders.”

Tall’s thoughts quickened. The tunnels allowed WindClan to outwit any enemy. No wonder the tunnelers were so proud of their skills. “Has Heatherstar been in the tunnels?” he asked.

“She patrols occasionally,” Sandgorse replied. “She was a moor runner. She could never understand.”

“I hear something.” Mistmouse slowed.

Tall nearly ran into her. He stopped, hearing muffled voices ahead.

Sandgorse gently pushed him against the hall, squeezing past him. “They’re still digging through it,” he said. “We should start work on this side and meet them in the middle.”

Tall heard the crisp hiss of a shovel hitting soil and realized Mismouse had started digging. The tunnel was wide here and Tall was relieved when he stretched out his arms and met with open air. There was even enough room for Sandgorse and Mistmouse to work side by side.

“We always work in groups,” Sandgorse told Tall, dumping a heap of dirt beside him. “If there’s a cave in, you’ll want someone there to help dig you out. The most important room of tunneling is to never go underground alone.”

“Take the extra dirt and spread it out,” Mistmouse instructed. “As thin as you can. If there’s no room, take it back up and out of the tunnel.”

Tall was still pushing the loose soil around by the time he heard stones scraping. He could feel its hardness. “How do I get rid of stones?” he asked.

“Find a crevice and shove it in,” Sandgorse said. “But keep it close. Stones can be useful as stabilizers.”

Tall grabbed the stone. It was bigger than his hand. He felt along the wall for a dent. Once he found it, he pushed the rock in, then returned to keep hauling soil away.

His hands felt dusty with grit and he could feel soil in his hair. Fighting the instinct to run to the river, he kept hauling out dirt, spreading it over the tunnel. Each time he hurried back for another load, he trampled the loose earth into the floor. As he reached another pile, he suddenly realized he had forgotten he was working in the dark, and he didn’t feel as cold.

“We’re getting close!” Sandgorse called excitedly. “Can you hear them, Tall?”

Tall listened. He heard Woollytail growl something, along with Hickorynose’s gruff voice answering.

“Won’t it collapse if we clear away the blockage?” Tall asked.

“Everything that needed to fall has fallen,” Sandgorse reassured him.

“Listen.” Sandgorse heaved out another pile of dirt. “Can you hear loose dirt or falling stones?”

“No.” Tall sighed with relief.

“And there’s no creaking,” Mistmouse added. “The earth will hold.” As she spoke, Tall felt fresh air hit his face.

“Sandgorse!” Woollytail called in delight.

“Is Hickorynose alright?” Mistmouse asked.

“I’m fine!” Hickorynose called from farther down the tunnel.

“Great,” Sandgorse said. “Now we can get back to work.”

Tall took in a deep breath, smelling heather blossoms. “Are we close to the surface?”

“Not quite,” Sandgorse said. “But there’s an airhole ahead.”

Tall strained his eyes and saw a small sliver of light ahead. 

“Let’s head for the river,” Mistmouse urged.

“Are you still trying to get through the clay seam?” Tall asked. It had been over a year since then.

“Yep.” Sandgorse nudged him forward. “Yesterday we hit clay.”

Tall glanced up as he passed the airhole, feeling reassured by the light. “You found the seam?”

“That’s what we’ve been digging through.” Sandgorse’s voice was warm. “We should break through it soon. I’m so glad you’re here to see it! The first ever tunnel from the high moor to the river!”

Tall felt the air grow damp as the soil thickened into mud. He was sharply aware of the airhole fading away behind him, along with the light. He followed the sound of footsteps, staying close to Mismouse. As the tunnel twisted and turned, he quickly began to recognize the thickness of the air as a warning for a turn. But his chest was tight and he found himself snatching at each breath.

“Dad?” he called nervously.

“Nearly there.”

“Da-” A thick wall of mud hit Tall in the face. He yelped and stumbled back in surprise.

“To the right!” Sandgorse said, righting him. “Concentrate.”

Tall sighed, focusing on the space ahead. The air seemed to tremble, the earth throbbing around him.

“What’s that?” He froze.

“Just the river,” Woollytail called. “We’re nearly at the end. Another night of digging and we’ll hit the gorge.”

Tall relaxed at the promise of fresh air.

Sandgorse squeezed past him. “Wait here.”

Tall heard a shovel stab into dirt.

“The clay’s wetter here!” Hickorynose sounded jubilant. “We’re getting close.”

Tall hung back, listening as the river hummed by. The tunnelers bunched together, clay squelching beneath them. Tall could hear their labored breath as they worked. “Should I help?” He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

A hunk of clay splatted in front of him.

“Pack the clay into the walls,” Mistmouse ordered.

Tall scooped up a handful of slippery earth and smeared it against the wall. He felt the earth tremble again.

Another lump of clay landed beside him, then another. The splatting sound echoed off the walls.

The tunnelers were tossing clods so fast Tall’s arms ached as he tried to keep up. He snatched up another ball and slapped it against the wall. Working as fast as he could, he gathered handful after handful of clay, spreading it along the passage. He paused for breath, muscles aching. He felt sticky with mud.

“Tall?” His father’s voice was dreamy.

“Huh?” he replied.

“I’ve always dreamed of this,” Sandgorse said softly. “Working beside my son, digging a new tunnel together, a tunnel that would change WindClan forever.”

Tall stiffened. Had Sandgorse brought him down here in hopes of changing his mind about being a moor runner? Another glob of clay splatted in the passage beside Tall and his father darted back to the others.

“Are we done yet?” Tall called above the rumbling of the river. It had gotten louder.

“We’ll hit the surface any moment!” Sandgorse sounded as excited as an apprentice receiving their warrior name.

“Wait!’ Mistmouse snapped.

“What is it?” Woollytail asked.

The tunnelers paused. A long creak echoed along the passage. It sounded like a stone moving, along with the deep suck of mud gradyally releasing its grip on the earth.

“StarClan, help us,” Hickorynose murmured.

“What’s happening?” Tall squeaked.

“Run!”

Footsteps scrambled in the darkness. Tal fell shapes moving around him.

“Tall!” Sandgorse shouted. “Run!”

Shock pulsed adrenaline through his veins. Tall spun around and raced back up the tunnel.

“Faster, Tall!” Sandgorse urged, panic edging his voice.

Behind them, an earsplitting roar shook the earth as water exploded into the tunnel. Tall slid on the mud, flailing through the darkness and skidding against the twisting walls.

“Let me lead.” Sandgorse barged past him, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him up the tunnel.

Tall couldn’t run properly in here. The mud was too slippery to gain solid footing. Terror pulsed through him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Water roared behind them, charging like a bull.

Tall’s chest heaved. There was no air down here! He couldn’t breathe. Panic flared inside him, but he kept running until light flashed ahead. It got brighter and brighter until they burst out from the tunnel.

Tall collapsed on the grass, closing his eyes against the dazzling light. He squinted to see Hickorynose barge out of the tunnel, followed by Woollytail and Mistmouse. They had all made it.

Footsteps paced around him. “I can’t believe we got it wrong.”

Sandgorse sounded more annoyed than afraid.

Hickorynose grunted. “I’ve been counting the lengths. I thought we had two more to go before we reached the river.”

“We didn’t take enough notice of the easy digging last winter,” Woollytail huffed angrily. “We reached the water faster than we expected.”

Tall opened his eyes.

Mistmouse was peering down the tunnel. “At least now we know where the river is.”

Tall sat up. “We nearly drowned! You can’t go back in there!”

“We’re fine,” Sandgorse pointed out. “And we’ve learned more to help us next time.”

“Next time?” Tall blinked in disbelief. “You’re going to continue?”

“Of course.” Mistmouse looked over her shoulder. “We’ll make a new tunnel, this one higher. We can used the flooded one as a reference.”

“I’ll get Plumclaw,” Hickorynose said. “She’ll want to help.”

“We’ll get to the gorge by midnight,” Woollytail said excitedly.

“But it’s dangerous!” Tall’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Not if you know what you’re doing.” Sandgorse’s eyes were bright. “You can head back to camp, Tall. Rest and clean up, then you can come help us.” Before Tall could protest, Sandgorse turned away, smiling. “We can break through the gorge together. Your mother will be so proud!”

Tall backed away. “No.” His throat was dry. “I can’t.”

Shock made Sandgorse whip around. “Didn’t you have fun? It’s exciting! It’s dangerous! How could you want to return to the safe heather when you can have this?” He gestured toward the flooded tunnel, quickly filling with water.

“It’s not fun!” Tall snapped. “Why don’t you understand this? Just because you love tunneling doesn’t mean I do! I’m not you! I thought we were all going to die. That’s not fun.”

Sandgorse blinked at him. “Finch loved the tunnels.”

“Finch died in the tunnels!”

Tall swerved on his heel and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

“When can we start using the new tunnel?” Cloudrunner asked Hickorynose.

Tall raised his head. The tunnels had dug through to the gorge a month ago, but it wasn’t stable enough to be properly used. Everyone around him shifted to hear the answer. Above, the full moon turned their silhouettes silver as they waited to leave for the Gathering. Larksplash and Appledown sat beside Reedfeather. Stag was plucking up tufts of grass while Doespring gazed at the stars. Hareflight and Shew were practicing battle moves a few lengths away. Tall quivered with anticipation, although he tried to hide it. This was his first Gathering.

“We need to stabilize the roof before it’s safe,” Hickorynose warned.

“You really think this tunnel will be useful?” Cloudrunner asked.

“It’s a good route to the gorge,” Heatherstar reminded him.

Reedfeather’s eyes flashed. “And a quicker way to RiverClan territory.”

“What for?” Cloudrunner asked.

“There could be a war between us.” Reedfeather shrugged. “Or if we need to visit for some reason.”

Tall dug his foot into the dirt, feeling nervous. He and Sandgorse hadn’t spoken since the day of the flood. He wished he knew why his father was so obsessed with being a tunneler. How could he enjoy his apprentice training if it made him feel like a traitor?

Bark hurried out from the healer’s hut. “Hawkheart says I can come.” He glanced over his shoulder at the healer, who was crossing the clearing toward him.

Tall nodded in greeting. “Is Shrew coming?”

“Did Shrew not tell you?” Bark looked surprised.

“I don’t talk to Shrew.” Tall had given up being friends with the older boy.

“Why should I?” Shrew paused his battle moves. “You’re wasting your time as Dawnstripe’s apprentice. You’re a tunneler.”

“No, I’m not!” Tall snapped.

“You will be.” Shrew glanced meaningfully toward the bracken hut. “Your dad will make sure of that.”

“My father respects what I want.” Tall’s heart twisted with the lie.

“Sure he does,” Shrew sneered.

“We all decide our own destinies,” Hawkheart’s deep voice sounded. The healer stalked past them to join Heatherstar’s side.

Cloudrunner was still bickering with Hickorynose. “I don’t see why we even need a tunnel to the gorge.”

“You’ll appreciate it soon enough.” Hickorynose sounded weary.

Heatherstar had spent most of the day trying to persuade at least one of the tunnelers to stop working and come to the Gathering. Hickorynose had finally sacrificed himself to stop her squawking.

“The gorge tunnel will be as steep as the cliff,” Cloudrunner fretted. “You don’t catch me down there.”

Stag shrugged. “Tall said it’s not that steep.”

“He says it’s long and shallow,” Doe added.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad,” Tall put in.

Cloudrunner turned to start at Tall. “You’ve been down it?”

“He helped dig some of it out,” Stag announced.

Tall shifted uncomfortably, remembering how terrified he’d been when the river had chased him up the tunnel. And Sandgorse still wanted him to be a tunneler. When hedgehogs fly!

“Ready?” Dawnstripe’s voice surprised him.

Heatherstar was heading out of camp.

“Ready!’ Tall glanced at the bracken hut. Would Sandgorse see him off? He spotted movement from the shadows and perked up when his mother emerged instead.

Palebird raised a hand to wave. “Have fun, Tall.”

“Have fun, Tall,” Shrew mimicked in a mocking tone.

“Stop that!” Bark growled at his younger brother.

“Poor Worm has to go without his mommy.”

Tall glared at Shrew.

“Let’s go.” Dawnstripe nudged her apprentice away.

Tall turned to follow Stag through the heather. Doe met him on the grass clearing outside camp, along with Rye. “Are you excited?” Her brown eyes were bright.

Tall shrugged. “I guess.”

“You guess?” Rye followed Cloudrunner and Hareflight. “It’ll be great!”

Hawkheart shadowed Whiteberry and Flamepelt, gazing sharply at the elders. “You should be resting, Whiteberry,” he muttered.

“I won’t let a few aches keep me from the Gathering,” Whiteberry rasped.

“I have him the heather blossom we gathered,” Bark assured his mentor.

Hawkheart narrowed his eyes. “How much?”

“Half a handful, soak in water.”

Hawkheart nodded. “Good.” He looked at Whiteberry. “Has it helped?”

“Don’t waste your herbs on me, Hawkheart,” Whiteberry grunted.

“Poor Bark.” Shrew stopped beside Doe. “Imagine spending your life listening to people complain.”

“He’s had plenty of practice, growing up with you,” Doe said sharply. Shrew scowled and hurried to catch up with Bark.

“Come on, Tall!” Stag called. Beyond him, the heather rippled like water.

“What’s Fourtrees like?” Tall asked.

“Strange.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.”

Doe came to walk beside him. “Want to race?”

“No thanks.” Tall wasn’t in the mood for a race.

Stag glanced back. “I’ll race you.”

Doe passed by him, breaking into a run. Tall followed slowly, watching them disappear into the darkness.

Footsteps sounded behind him. “I thought you liked racing,” Dawnstripe said.

“I just don’t feel like it,” Tall murmured.

Dawnstripe paused for a moment. “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“You’ve been in a bad mood since you went tunneling,” she said. “You’ve hardly paid attention in training and it seems like Shrew has been getting to you a lot. What’s wrong?”

“Maybe I’m not meant to be a moor runner.” Tall sighed, gloomy.

“Nonsense!” Dawnstripe said briskly. “You’re the best runner I’ve ever seen. What happened in the tunnel that upset you?”

Tall sighed. “My dad’s mad at me. I told him I don’t like tunneling.”

“Sandgorse wanted his children to follow in his footsteps,” Dawnstripe said. “It’ll take some time for him to accept you as a moor runner.”

“Doesn’t he want what’s best for me?” Tall asked crossly.

“Of course,” Dawnstripe said. “But he thinks being a tunneler is best for you.”

“What if he’s right?” Tall felt a knot growing in his stomach.

“Do you want to be a tunneler?” Dawnstripe prompted.

“No. Never! I hate the dark and I hate being dirty.”

“Then that settles it. You’ll just have to put up with Sandgorse’s disappointment. If he wants to be cross, he can go right ahead. His feelings are not your responsibilities.”

Tall followed her along the trail. Moonlight illuminated their way.

Footsteps drummed ahead of them. “Come on!” Stag slowed to a halt. “I’ve already beaten Doe to the top of the hollow.”

Doe charged up to join him. “No, you didn’t!”

“Fine,” Stag conceded. “You one by a hair.” He looked at Tall. “Heatherstar is waiting for us. Hawkheart’s getting restless.”

“Come on, Tall,” Dawnstripe said cheerfully. “It’s your first Gathering. Enjoy it!” She quickened her pace.

Tall hurried after her. He caught up to his Clanmates at the top of a steep slope. Ahead, treetops swished in the moonlight. The air was thick with earth and foliage.

“You took your time,” Hawkheart growled.

“Sorry.” Tall peered into the trees as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The ground sloped steeply away through the gaps between the trunks.

“Let’s go.” Heatherstar raised her hand and the warriors of WindClan streamed down the slope.

Tall raced after them, feeling soft grass give way to crumply earth. Ferns swished at his sides and brambles trailed over the ground. As he reached the foot of the slope, he stopped. Four gigantic oak trees stood around the hollow, their trunks thicker than a man. Above his head, the branches creaked and swayed int he wind. The bark glowed silver, the canopy of leaves blocking out the sky.

“We’re the first!” Doe stopped beside him.

A stone loomed out from the pale shadows, bigger than any boulder ont he moor. Moonlight dappled the great Rock.

“Someone’s coming!” Stag said.

“ThunderClan.” Doe turned toward the dense forest.

As she spoke, dark shapes slid down the far slope. Their footsteps made the earth shake. Tall backed away. He’d never seen such huge people, wide shouldered and muscular.

“Greetings, Heatherstar,” said a man with auburn hair, his face crisscrossed with scars.

“It’s good to see you, Pinestar,” Heatherstar responded politely, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

“Hawkheart! Any news?” A ragged man with lack hair shambled toward the WindClan healer.

“That’s Goosefeather,” Doe whispered to Tall. “He’s the ThunderClan healer.”

Stag laughed. “The ThunderClan apprentices say Goosefeather talks to himself. He walks through the forest and chats with the trees.”

Doe giggled.

“Hello, Goosefeather,” Hawkheart greeted. “Killed anyone recently, you old bear?”

Goosefeather huffed in amusement. “Not on purpose.”

Tall’s eyes widened as the ThunderClan warriors weaved among WindClan, exchanging greetings like old friends. “Can we talk to the other Clans?”

“As long as the moon isn’t covered with clouds,” Doe said.

“Be careful how much you say,” Stag added. “Too much, and you could give up our secrets. Too little, and they’ll think you’re being hostile.”

Tall swallowed nervously.

“Just be polite,” Doe advised. “But don’t share battle moves, and don’t mention anything about the tunnels.”

“Here comes ShadowClan!” Stag called.

The bushes on the slope were silent as shadows moved between them. Figures slunk into the hollow, silent and resigned. 

“That’s Cedarstar.” Stag pointed at a dark haired man. He joined Heatherstar and Pinestar at the foot of the Great Rock.

Tall watched another man approach Reedfeather. “Is that Stonetooth?” he asked.

“Yeah. He’s been ShadowClan’s deputy since Cedarstar first became leader,” Doe said. “Flailfoot says he’ll retire to the elder’s hut soon.”

“And that’s Sunfall.” Stag nodded to a small blonde man. ThunderClan’s deputy was watching around the clearing, nodding to the warriors, sharing brief words before moving on.

Whiteberry limped across the clearing and embraced a small ginger woman. “Littlebird. I haven’t seen you in months. Come to gossip?”

“What else is a Gathering for?” the woman chided, smiling.

A graying ThunderClan man came to join them. “How’s hunting?” he asked.

“Not bad, Mumblefoot,” Whiteberry rasped. “Though with such scatterbrained apprentices, it takes a while for meals to get made.”

Littlebird giggled. “Why don’t you just go hunt for yourself?”

“Not me,” Whiteberry sighed. “I’m too slow now.”

“But your aim is just as good,” Littlebird countered.

Shrew’s voice sounded from below one of the oak trees. “I’m the fastest apprentice.” Three younger apprentices were gathered around the dark haired boy. “And there’s no one faster than a WindClan member.”

One of the ShadowClan apprentices rolled his eyes. “Anyone can run fast on the moor. You’ve got the wind at your back and no trees to get in your way.”

“You think it’s easy living on the moor, Scorch?” Shrew growled.

A blonde girl stared at him. “WindClan thinks they’re so special.”

“Because we are,” Shrew said.  
“You’re no more special than the dumb sheep on your dumb moor,” the girl countered.

“Dapple.” A lanky ThunderClan man hurried over to her. “We’re at a truce. Be nice.”

“But Shrew’s being a show off!” Dapple protested.

Hawkheart turned toward the squabble. “Stormtail!” he called to the man. “Can’t ThunderClan keep their apprentices under control?”

Dapple’s gaze flashed toward the WindClan healer. “Don’t worry,” she growled. “I won’t break the truce.” She stalked off, Stormtail trailing after her.

Tall suddenly felt his heart racing. The rustling leaves and babbling voices made his ears ring. Words were tossed back and forth like a ball. How would he ever learn the names of all the other Clansfolk? Would he ever know what to say?

“Look, Doe!” Stag shouted. “There’s Newt.” He pointed to a ShadowClan woman. “Let’s find out if she passed her assessment!”

Tall stared as they raced across the clearing. He glanced around, feeling exposed. Should he follow them? Or join Shrew with the other apprentices? He watched the Clans blend together, hazy, moving in a single unit. Where was RiverClan?

“Sorry we’re late!’ A huge man slide down the brambles and crossed the clearing to Heatherstar- Hailstar, the RiverClan leader. His Clanmates streamed into the hollow behind him. They moved among the other Clans easily, until the clearing seemed overfilled with people. Tall glanced up, wishing he could see the open sky. But the Great Oaks blocked out the stars.

It was like being underground.

A hand rested on his shoulder. “You’ll get used to it.” Cloudrunner had approached “Next time will be easily.”

Tall straighted up. “How can anyone stand living under the trees?”

Cloudrunner shrugged. “You were born on the moor, and they were born in the forest.”

Movement caught his eye from the Highrock. Heatherstar, Cedarstar, Pinestar and Hailstar were climbing onto the rock.

“Follow me.” Cloudrunner headed into the crowd.

Tall kept close to the man, politely pushing past the crowd. Cloudrunner stopped beside Stag and Doe.

Stag scooted over. “You can sit here, Tall.”

Doe leaned around her brother. “Can you see?”

“I’m fine.” Tall stretched to peer over the heads of Hareflight, Shrew and Appledawn who were lined up in front of him. Larksplash, Rye and Dawnstripe flanked them while Hickorynose was just sitting down.

Cedarstar stepped forward. “ShadowClan is doing well,” he declared, brown eyes glinting. “Our nursery is filling up. Poolcloud has just given birth to a son. Meanwhile, food is plentiful and the summer months have been kind.” He stepped back and nodded to Pinestar.

As the ThunderClan leader began to speak, his Clanmates shifted, raising their heads. They seemed pleased with themselves.

“Summer has been kind to ThunderClan as well,” Pinestar said. “The forest is filled with new life. StarClan has blessed us.” His gaze darkened. “We spotted a bear on our territory, but our patrols drove it back toward the Wild Forest. ShadowClan should keep a lookout.”

The ShadowClan members turned to each other, murmuring anxiously.

Hailstar stepped forward. “The rains have fed the river, bringing more fish than we can even eat.”

“Do the other Clans ever go hungry?” Tall whispered.

“If they do, they wouldn’t let you know,” Cloudrunner muttered. “No Clan admits their weakness.” He nodded toward two burly ThunderClan warriors. “Look at the stars on their faces. They’ve hardly had time to heal.”

Tall peered through the half light. Cloudrunner was right. The men had cuts on their faces that looked fresh.

“It looks like that bear put up a fight,” Cloudrunner commented. “Pinestar didn’t mention that.”

Heatherstar stepped forward. “We are well fed on the moor. And we have a new apprentice.” Tall froze as she locked her gaze with his. “Tall!”

“Tall!”

“Tall!”

“Tall!”

The crowd around him raised their voices, calling his name. Tall shrank back. No one had warned him about this! Glowing eyes fixed warmly on him. Tall sat up straight, forcing himself to look proud.

He sagged with relief once silence fell and Heatherstar continued. “The nursery is filling up. Meadowslip is expecting her third child in just a few months.”

Tall leaned forward, waiting for her to announce the tunnel. But the WindClan leader simply stepped back.

The crowd began to disperse.

“That’s it?” Tall said. “Isn’t Heatherstar going to tell them about the tunnel?”

Stag stared at him. “Why would she? The other Clans don’t understand our tunnels.”

“We never tell them about our tunnels,” Rye said.

Doe stood up. “They don’t need to know our secrets.”

Tall narrowed his eyes. Wouldn’t news of the tunnel secure the fact that WindClan was the strongest Clan? Why keep it a secret?

Cloudrunner brushed past him. “The tunnels give us an advantage. They make us special. The other Clans don’t need to know about them.”

“Come on.” Stag took Tall’s arm. “Meet Shimmer.”

“Shimmer?”

Doe rolled her eyes. “She’s a RiverClan apprentice. Stagleap’s got a huge crush on her.”

“But I thought that was forbidden,” Tall gasped.

“It’s forbidden to have romantic relations with someone from a different Clan,” Stag said dismissively. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to them.” He walked away, Doe following.

Tall stayed back, gazing around the clearing. He was surprised to see everyone at ease, chatting as though they were family. Heatherstar and Pinestar talked in low murmurs, heads close. Dawnstripe and Appledawn laughed as two ThunderClan men joked with them. At the edge of the clearing, Reedfeather sat close to a RiverClan woman, their hands intertwined.

“Tall!” Dawnstripe’s voice caught his attention.

He turned to see his mentor at the far side of the clearing, beckoning him closer. He hurried over to meet a dark haired boy. “This is Frog from ShadowClan.” She glanced past him. “His sisters are over there.” Tall followed her gaze and noticed Newt, along with another dark haired girl.

“Their names are Newtspeck and Ash,” Frog said.

“I thought you might like to meet some other apprentices,” Dawnstripe told him.

Tall nodded. “Sure.”

“How long have you been training?” Frog asked.

“About a year.” Tall didn’t like the way the young boy eyed him- like a hunter.

“Who’s this?” Newtspeck asked.

“He’s a WindClan apprentice.” Ash came closer. “You must be Tall.”

“WindClan!” Heatherstar called from the slope. “We should return to camp now.”

Tall sighed with relief. He wouldn’t have to talk to these strangers.

“Why did you introduce me to them?” he hissed at Dawnstripe as they turned to leave. Around him, the rest of WindClan was heading up the slope.

“Know your enemy,” Dawnstripe told him. “If you meet them in battle, you’ll better know how to defeat them.”

“I will?” Tall wasn’t convinced. He’d learned nothing from talking to them.

“What did you think of Frog?” Dawnstripe pressed.

“He looked like he was sizing me up.”

“And Ash?”

“She’s not shy.” Tall felt a prickle of irritation. “Nor is Newtspeck.”

“You have an idea of their personalities.” Dawnstripe stepped over a fern patch.

Tall followed. “I guess.”

“When battle comes, it will help.”

Tall didn’t answer. The ShadowClan members were pushy and rude- how would that help him in a fight? Suddenly he felt tired, his bones aching. By the time they reached the top of the slope, his feet ached. He was usually fast asleep by now. He followed Dawnstripe across the grass, comforted by the familiar fear of peat and heather. He glanced at the sky, relieved to see the stars. Moonlight shone over the patrol.

By the time they reached camp, he was yawning. “I’m tired.

“Hush,” Dawnstripe cautioned. “The Clan will be sleeping.”

“Aren’t they lucky?” he muttered.

Suddenly, Dawnstripe stopped, eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” tall asked.

Dawnstripe was staring at the camp. Heatherstar frozen just outside the entrance, her Clanmates pressing around her.

Voices came form inside.

“They’re here!” Larksplash was the first to dart forward. “The gypsy band has arrived!”

Tall raced into camp after Dawnstripe. The whole Clan was awake, circling the clearing. Along with them, Tall recognized some of the strangers who visited every summer. There was Bessie, a woman with long black hair, who stood beside Menowin, a man with black hair. They wore strange clothing, colorful dresses and tunics decorated with jewels and sparkling things.

Near the Tallrock stood two men, one much larger than the other. Tall recognized them as Silvanus and Algernon. They spoke in hushed tones to each other. Under Algernon’s arm was a girl just a few years older than Tall. Her name was Roma. She had orange hair and brilliant eyes like her mother, Bessie.

Their aura carried mustiness of the Thunderpath, along with the smoky feeling of town.

“They’re finally here!” Bark’s eyes were wide.

Shrew pushed his way among his Clanmates, staring at the newcomers.

Redclaw grabbed his arm. “Remember to be polite,” he told his son. “Be respectful.”

Heatherstar weaved between her Clanmates and stopped in front of Bessie. “It’s goo to see you again.” She looked over the other members of the band. “Where’s Esmeralda?”

Bessie shook her head. “She didn’t make it through the winter,” she said softly. “But she died warm and surrounded by her family.”

Heatherstar frowned. “She’ll be missed.”

Whiteberry hurried over, eyes cloudy. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Whiteberry!” Algernon raised his hand to the elder. “It’s great to see you again, friend.” Algernon was Esmeralda’s son. Tall vaguely remembered the frail old lady with frizzled hair, who lumbered around along the elders. He remembered she was nice.

“Roma!” Larksplash hurried across the clearing to the preteen. “You’re getting so big!”

Roma blushed, nearly hiding under her frizzy hair. “Only a few inches.”

Meadowslip and Brackenwing hurried to join Larksplash. “How was winter?” Meadowslip asked.

“Did you stay warm?” Brackenwing asked.

“We were cozy,” Roma reassured them. She looked at Larksplash. “How’s Rye?”

Rye came forward. “I’m great! It’s so nice to see you again, Roma.”

Silvanus and Menowin had wandered toward the Hunting Stones. They watched the Clan in silence.

Aspenfall approached. “Silvanus,” he said to the brown haired man.

“Aspenfall.” Silvanus matched Aspenfall’s respectful tone.

Menowin raised his head. “I hope winter was kind to the Clan.”

“It was a long winter,” Aspenfall said. “But food was plentiful and we kept ourselves warm.”

“Bessie!” Cloudrunner hurried across the clearing to embrace the dark haired woman.

Tall felt a presence at his shoulder. He turned to see Palebird. “It’s good to see old friends,” she murmured.

“How long have you known them all?” Tall asked.

“Esmeralda came here with her family since before I was born. I grew up with Algie, Mennie and Sil. Algie is Esmeralda’s son, but Mennie and Sil are the sons of her brother. Agie married Bessie before you were born, and they had Roma.”

“Is that Palebird?” Bessie turned her head. “You look thin.” She walked over, eyes round. Roma followed her.

“I haven’t been well.” Palebird sighed.

Bessie looked down at Tall. “Hey there, Tall! You’re getting so much bigger.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Pride warmed Palebird’s voice.

“Has he been apprenticed yet? Last time we were here we was still in the nursery,” Bessie said with a smile.

“Yes.” Palebird frowned. “He’s training to be a moor runner.”

Bessie and Roma exchanged a glance. “But you and Sandgorse are…”

Palebird nodded in agreement. “Yes. But I think Tall will do better on the moor. He doesn’t like the tunnels anyway.”

Tall glanced at his mother. He knew the real reason she had made him a moor runner, but he didn’t voice it. 

Acrossing the clearing, the elders were crowding around Algernon. Sandgorse laughed. “Tell us more, Algie,” he urged.

Mistmouse stood at the edge of the clearing, never taking her eyes off the band. Hickorynose and Woollytail sat close together, murmuring. It seemed not everyone was excited for the visitors to arrive.

“You must be a thoughtful one, Tall.” Bessie’s voice jerked his attention back.

“I was just watching the Clan,” he said quickly.

Bessie glanced over her shoulder. “It’ll take them a while to get used to us again,” she said. “Once we’ve proven we can hold our own, they’ll be less hostile.”

Heatherstar lifted her head. “It’s late. We should rest. Who will share their hut with our friends?”

“Bessie can stay in the nursery,” Meadowslip called.

“Menowin, you can sleep with us,” Flamepelt suggested. “The elder’s hut is the warmest int he camp.”

Menowin nodded. “You’re very kind.”

Redclaw pointed to the moor runner’s hut. “We have spare begs for Algie and Silvanus.”

“Thanks, RedClaw.” Algernon headed for the moor runner’s hut.

Silvanus narrowed his eyes. “Thank you,” he said, following his cousin.

“Can Roma stay in the apprentice’s hut with us?” Rye called, standing beside her friend.

“Thanks,” Roma said with a smile.

Rye turned to lead her into the hut.

Roma had already picked out a bed by the time Tall and Shrew got into the hut. She had moved it right beside Rye’s.

Shrew glared at her. “Shouldn’t she sleep with her family?”

“As far as I’m concerned, Roma is family,” Rye growled.

Tall smiled and laid down in his own bed. He didn’t mind sleeping beside Roma. She had always been friendly to them.


	10. Chapter 10

“Rabbit!” Dawnstripe dropped down behind the bush, gaze fixed on a brown shape bobbing up the slope. Tall got down beside her, glancing at Roma.

She was already crouching. “I see it,” she whispered. “What now Tall?”

Roma had joined Tall for his training session while the older apprentices helped out in the elder’s hut. They were still dusty from a morning of practicing hunting skills. Now they had a chance to test them out.

“Should I stalk from behind while you get either side?” Roma had proven to be a skilled tracker, although she didn’t have the speed of WindClan.

Dawnstripe narrowed her eyes. “Can you move in without alarming it, Roma?” She glanced at Tall. “We’ll need to cut off its escape routes.” She pointed toward a cluster of sandy dips in the grass beside the grazing rabbit. “If it gets to its warren, we’ll lose it.”

“I can do it,” Roma promised. “And Tall’s fast enough to catch it.”

Tall smiled with pleasure. Training with Roma was much more pleasant than training with Shrew. Dawnstripe nodded for him to go on the wind side of the rabbit. She trusted him to gauge his own scent drift. Tall felt for the breeze, raising his hand. He could probably get halfway to the rabbit. Dawnstripe began stalking over the grass, keeping low.

Tall nodded to Roma. “Good luck,” he whispered, creeping slowly uphill.

The rabbit bobbed farther along the holl, nibbling at grass shoots. Dawnstripe moved in steadily. Tall walked over the soft grass without ruffling it. He paused as he neared the rabbit. Any closer and it would smell him. He glanced across the slope at Dawnstripe. She was close to the warren. He waited until she’d slid into place and blocked the rabbit’s to safety.

Roma was moving in from behind, shiny clothes bright against the grass. But she was creeping slowly with movement so tiny, the rabbit wouldn’t notice. The rabbit hopped a few more steps. Tall sped up. He saw Dawnstripe nod and broke into a run, racing for the rabbit. Roma surged forward. Dawnstripe jumped up. The rabbit bolted, kicking up dirt in its wake as it fled up the hill.

Tall plunged into a sprint, Roma on his heels. Dawnstripe closed in from one side. The rabbit was just a length away. Tall readied an arrow in his bow and took the shot.

The arrow soared over the rabbit and stabbed into the ground.

The rabbit disappeared.

Roma and Tall scrambled to a halt. “It found a hole,” Roma whined, pointing at an opening in the ground.

Dawnstripe sighed. “It’s a tunnel entrance. The tunnelers will find it soon.” As she spoke, footsteps echoed from inside. Fur exploded from it as the terrified rabbit hurtled back out.

Tall didn’t even think. He readied another arrow and stabbed it into the rabbit’s spine.

Movement flashed at the edgy of his vision as Woollytail climbed out from the cave.

“Nice teamwork,” Woollytail said with a smile. “I was just fixing a crumbly roof when that rabbit ran right into my leg. It turned tail and ran right back up.”

Dawnastripe nodded. “We were lucky you were down there.”

“Is anyone down there with you?” Tall asked.

“Sandgorse and Plumclaw are working on the gorge tunnel,” Woollytail explained. “I was on my way back to camp when I noticed the roof was falling in. So I stopped to fix it.”

Dawnstripe looked confused. “They’re still working on the gorge tunnel? It’s been years!”

Woollytail narrowed his eyes. “These things take time. Besides, we’re making extra tunnels. The river is so unpredictable, there’s no telling when one tunnel might flood.”

Dawnstripe shook her head. “The gorge tunnel is one we can do without. You all spend so much time on it, only for it to flood again.”

“Why even tunnel at all?” Roma asked, eyes round.

“We always have,” Woollytail said.

Roma peered into the tunnel. “What do you do down there?”

“Mostly hunt and dig,” Woollytail said.

“My mother said Palebird and Sandgorse are tunnelers,” Roma said, turning on Tall. “Why aren’t you?”

Tall dropped his gaze, blushing. He didn’t want to talk about Finch with someone outside the Clan. “Heatherstar thought I’d do better as a moor runner.”

Woollytail rolled his eyes. “We have too many runners as it is.”

“Hey, Worm!”

Tall turned to see Shrew walking toward him, along with Hareflight. Tall sighed. This is not what he needed right now.

“We’re going to Outlook Rock.” Shrew stopped beside him, glancing at Roma. “Wanna come?”

“They look busy,” Hareflight warned.

“Actually, I think we should return to camp,” Dawnstripe said. “We’ve caught our rabbit. Why don’t you take Tall?”

Hareflight nodded. “Sure.”

“Can I come?” Roma asked.

Shrew looked at Hareflight. “Can she?”

“She doesn’t need to know everything about being a WindClan apprentice.” Hareflight looked at Dawnstripe. “You can take her back to camp.”

Roma frowned. “I won’t cause trouble. I promise.”

“Bessie will miss you.” Dawnstripe put a hand on Roma’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” She took the rabbit from Tall and walked away, followed by Woollytail.

“Let’s go then, you two!” Hareflight broke into a run, heading uphill.

Shrew darted after him. Tall followed.

Clouds were gathering on the horizon as they reached Outlook Rock. Hareflight stood on the grass where the stone jutted over the slope. “Shrew, you first. See what you can see.”

Share walked to the edge and peered down into the meadows. “Carriage on the Thunderpath. Dog outside a house. Buzzards circling Highstones…”

Tall moved closer, trying to spot everything Shrew listed. “Can I try?” he asked Hareflight.

“Go ahead.”

Shrew turned and pushed past Tall, who lurched to the side. Carefully, he took Shrew’s place, scanning the landscape. On the treetops beyond town, he recognized the dark feathers of a bird. “A buzzard teaching its fledglings to fly.”

“How can you see that?” Shrew asked.

“There!” He pointed to the tree.

“That’s not a buzzard,” Shrew scoffed.

Tall glanced at Hareflight. “It’s the right color.”

“How can you see fledglings?” Shrew challenged.

“Why else would a buzzard be sitting like that on the edge of its nest?” Tall retorted.

“Nice deduction, Tall,” Hareflight praised.

“Are we just practicing guessing games?” Shrew sneered. He turned and stomped back to Hareflight’s side. “I thought we were practicing observation skills.”

Tall rolled his eyes. Training with Roma had been much more fun.

“Let’s get back to camp,” Hareflight said, leading them away.

The sun was sliding toward Highstones as they reached camp. Tall’s stomach rumbled with hunger. As he followed Hareflight, Shrew and Dawnstripe toward the entrance, he could sense Sandgorse and Plumclaw. The tunnelers must have returned early. He pushed into camp, heart quickening as he saw Sandgorse, Plumclaw, Woollytail, Hickernose and Mistmouse gathering around the Tallrock. Heatherstar and Reedfeather faced them, looking stiff.

Hareflight stopped. “It seems there’s news about the gorge tunnel.”

“Who cares?” Shrew huffed. “Let’s eat.”

Hareflight nodded. “Go on. Both of you.”

“Thanks.” Tall crossed the clearing, gaze lingering on the Tallrock.

“Tall!” Roma’s voice made him turn around.

The gypsy girl was settled in a patch of sunshine near the elder’s hut, a plate in her lap.

“Come eat with me,” she offered. “I don’t want any of this to go to waste.”

Gratefully, Tall hurried over. “What happened to the rabbit we caught?”

“Dawnstripe gave it to the elders.”

Whiteberry stuck hsi head out of his hut. “And it was delicious.” His gaze moved toward the Tallrock. “Roma said the tunnelers helped catch it.”

Tall sat down and plucked a chuck off the plate. “Woollytail chased it back out of a hole,” he said.

“Perhaps Heatherstar’s giving the other tunnelers hunting tips,” Whiteberry said. “They’ve been talking for nearly an hour.”

From the glares the tunnelers were shooting at Heatherstar, Tall guessed it was something else. Besides, the tunnelers were just as good at hunting as the moor runners.

“This is great,” he told Roma. “Did you catch it?”

Roma laughed. “I’m not the best hunter,” she said. “We get our food from the marketplaces in the towns we pass through. We give people these little cuts of silver and in return they give us the meat they already caught and cooked themselves.”

Tall blinked. He’d always wondered how town folks got their food. He knew some of them grew vegetables and fruit on their farms, but he hardly ever saw them hunt. Not on the moor at least.

He stiffened as Heatherstar and Reedfeather walked away from the Tallrock. He searched the tunneler’s face as they moved for the firepit. What had they been discussing? Tall swallowed his mouthful as his father veered toward him.

Behind him, the gorge rattled as Whiteberry ducked back inside his hut. Roma shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

Sandgorse’s look could cut down a tree.

“Hi, dad.” An ominous feeling sat like a stone in Tall’s stomach.

Sandgorse stopped in front of him, eyes blazing. “Did you tell Heatherstar about the flood?”

“What?”

“Did you tell Heatherstar about the flood?” Sandgorse’s voice was poisonous. “The flood from when you came into the tunnels that one time.”

“No.” Tall had figured the tunnelers would have told her themselves. The only person he’d told had been Palebird, when she’d asked about his day.

“Coward!” Sandgorse snapped. “All of us agreed she didn’t need to know about it. You told her!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“It’s bad enough you don’t want to be a tunneler, but now you had to ruin it for the rest of us,” Sandgorse growled.

Tall’s eyes widened with hurt. What had Heatherstar told them? And how had she even found out?

“Heatherstar has ordered us to close off the gorge tunnel.” Sandgorse leaned close. “You had one fright, and now we must abandon a project we’ve spent years on.”

Tall shrank back from his father. “I-I didn’t tell her!”

“I did.”

Both of them spun around at the sound of Palebird’s voice. Tall’s mother stood a few lengths away, chin high and eyes narrowed.

“You?” Sandgorse gasped. “But why?”

“Because it’s too dangerous, Sandgorse,” Palebird said. Her voice had lost its strength. It seemed she hadn’t realized the full weight of Sandgorse’s anger. “Tall could have died. Or someone else. The river is too unpredictable and one day there might be a flood you can’t escape. It was time Heatherstar knew.”

“Traitor!” Sandgorse snarled in outrage. “How could you do this? That tunnel was my life’s work! It’s all I had.”

“Nonsense,” Palebird said. “You have us.”

Sandgorse shook his head. “No. My daughter is dead, my son is a coward and my wife has betrayed me. I’m done with you, Palebird. I have no wife and I have no son.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tall rolled onto his back, peering out of the hut through a tiny gap in the sticks. The clearing was empty, illuminated by the waning moon. Tall blinked up at the stars, wondering if Finch was watching him. Would Sandgorse have disown her? Could she have made Palebird happy?

Shrew, Roma and the other apprentices were sleeping peacefully. Loneliness hollowed out a hole in Tall’s chest. He got out of bed and slipped out of camp. Beyond the walls, a soft breeze tugged his dark hair. The moor stretched before him, drenched in moonlight. Tall broke into a run, relishing the wind in his hair, lengthening his strides until he felt like a bird. He headed for the high moor, skirting the heather until he made it to Outlook Rock.

Up here the wind pushed hard enough to make him walk warily across the stone, taking care of his footing. He stopped at the edge and narrowed his eyes. Beyond the meadows, an owl screeched, its wings fluttering at the top of a distant oak. It lifted and circled into the black sky.

Tall imagined what it would be like to take off from Outlook Rock and spiral toward the stars. He’d always loved the feel of the wind in his hair, but what would it be like to fly over the wind?

Footsteps sounded form behind him.

He spun around. “Who’s there?”

“Silvanus.” The man’s voice was soft. “And you’re Tall.”

“That’s right.” Tall nodded.

“Are you supposed to be out here by yourself?”

“No.” Tall turned back toward the meadow.

“Can I join you?” Silvanus climbed onto the stone. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you ever wonder what it’s like to fly?” Tall murmured. He gazed at the owl swooping over a meadow.

“Hard.” Silvanus sniffed. “If you stop flapping your wings, you fall. I’d rather feel the earth beneath me.”

Tall glanced at him. “Do you like being a rogue?”

Silvanus’ eyes glinted. “A rogue?”

“It’s our word for someone who doesn’t live in a Clan or in town.”

“Ah.”

“Why do you and your family come here?” Tall asked.  
“We always have,” Silvanus said. “Since my great grandfather was alive, my family has journeyed this path every year.”

“What do you do when you’re not here?”

“We’re a gypsy band. We travel the land and collect rare items, then we trade them for more rare items.” Silvanus paused. “Why are you out here?”

Tall blinked. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Something bothering you?”

Anger and sadness welled up, closing Tall’s throat. “My father hates me. He wants me to be a tunneler, but I hate tunneling. I tried going underground but the river broke through and nearly drowned us. My mother told Heatherstar and she banned them from working on the tunnel. Now my father is mad at me and mom.” He took a deep breath, realizing he’d been rambling. “He call me a coward.”

Silvanus’ gaze turned to the horizon. “Are you a coward?”

“No!”

“Then your father is wrong,” Silvanus said.

“But the flood did scare me,” Tall confessed.

“Being scared doesn’t make you a coward, it makes you sensible,” Silvanus said. “No sane man wants to drown.”

“My father wasn’t scared.”

“Your father has been facing floods for years.”

“Maybe I should be a tunneler then.” Tall sighed. “If I faced floods for years, I wouldn’t be scared.”

Silvanus glanced at him. “Do you want to be a tunneler?”

“It’s what my dad wants.”

“But is it what you want?”

“No.” Tall’s skin crawled with frustration. “But he doesn’t care about that.”

“But you do,” Silvanus observed. “You shouldn’t care what he wants. This is your life- he can’t control it. If he wanted a son to follow his lead like a puppet, he shouldn’t have taught you how to have cognitive thoughts.”

“What’s a puppet?”

Silvanus sighed, amused. “Nevermind. The point is, Sandgorse doesn’t get to choose your path. Your brain pilots your own feet, and you can walk yourself.”

“You’re right!” Tall exclaimed, staring at Silvanus. “It’s my life, and I’m not a little kid anymore. I know what’s best for me.”

Silvanus nodded, then turned toward the moor.

“Where are you going?” Tall asked.

“I’m going to hunt,” Silvanus said. “The elders will want a hot breakfast.”

“I thought gypsies didn’t hunt.”

Silvanus scoffed. “Who told you that? We hunt, we’re just not good at it!”

He walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the moor. Tall turned back to the valley, gae fixed on the stars. His heart felt free and light.

Sandgorse could say or do whatever he wanted. Tall would do the same.


End file.
